The Forgotten One
by Faerie Star
Summary: A dream, a new friend, another dark enemy, and a forgotten past. What does it all mean? Serena and her friends are about to come face to face with what time forgot...
1. The Past Revived

This is the Fanfic I've spent months on and I am still working on it. Just thought you's all like to see part one. It's on my very own scout, but she's not mentioned here as of yet. You'll see in future parts to come. Please let me know what you think. Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, I don't own her, blah-blah-blah, you get the idea.  
  
  
The Forgotten One  
-----------------  
  
Chapter One: Past Revived  
-------------------------  
  
Noise. Bustling of people. Shouts. A cry of alarm.  
  
Princess Serena ran down the hall, searching desperately for her mother.Everyone around her were   
running around, some shouting orders, others following. Serena clutched her dress as her shoes   
clicked on the marble floor. This cannot be happening, she thought. Why them? Why now?!   
  
Finally, she reached the war room. Her mother stood behind a group of captains, generals and scientists, who stood before a large view screen. What was on the view screen was what had Queen Serenity worried. Serena ran to her mother and Serenity put her arm around her. "Mother! What is   
happening?"  
  
Serenity looked sadly down to her daughter, "The Orion Nebula is under attack. The Negaverse..." Serenity said no more, closing her eyes.  
  
"Can't we save them? Surely the crystal..."  
  
"The crystal has disappeared. That is, their crystal has vanished. I can find no trace of it. Nor of the Royal Family."  
  
Serena's eyes watered, "You mean, Adna..."  
  
"Yes. The princess has vanished. So has her mother," at this, Serenity held her hands to her face, tears falling. She quickly moved to a solitary corner with her daughter, while her captains and officers continued shouting orders and monitoring the screen. Serenity sat down,   
and set Serena beside her. "My dearest daughter. This attack is only the beginning. They will soon reach us. I know you miss Adna but... you must pull through. I cannot... help them. Using my crystal would be too dangerous and may only make things worse." Already Serenity had sent her warriors out to help as much as they could. She was still waiting for a report.  
  
"Majesty!" A general spoke. Serenity looked up. "We're getting a report on our ships now." Serenity walked forward with Serena trailing behind.  
  
The view screen went static and crackled. A face of one of the soldiers appeared but under a lot of static. His words were choppy. "Very *crrr*... bad. *shirr* Cannot find...*kerrr* any...*crrr*. Our men almost...*shhhh* gone. Malachite *kerrrr* gone. Three other gener... *brrr* dissa...*krrrr*. Can't hold*brrr*...AHHH!...*brrrr*." The image went static. Frantically, scientists and generals scrambled to trace the image back. Mercury who had been helping, put her hand to her mouth. Zoicite! The other scouts also were in shock, standing in a corner of the room.  
  
Serenity still stared at the screen, a tear falling down her face. She looked down and whispered, "All is lost."  
  
At this, Serena tore out of the room, stumbling and clumsily gripping the edge of her dress. Blinded by tears, she ran to her room and threw herself on her bed. It could not be! Adna gone?! She wept right into her sleep.  
  
All is lost.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena woke up with a jerk. She looked at her clock. 7:35am. School would not be for a while. She saw the sleeping form of Luna near her and the sun beginning to rise through her window. Sweat beads were all over her forehead and she was breathing heavily. What a dream! She did not dream so much about the Moon Kingdom and usually when she did, it was not so clear. The words still echoed through her mind.  
  
All is lost.  
  
As the sun rose higher, her dream seemed to scamper away from her mind like a shadow. Serena tried to remember specific details but was only able to grasp on thing. Adna. Who was she? Deep down, Serena felt she was someone important in her past life. If only she could recall.  
  
Luna stirred and, like a natural alarm clock said, "Get up, lazy-bones.  
Time to..." Then she noticed Serena already siting up. "Serena, are you feeling alright?" she asked, confused at Serena's early rising.  
  
"Luna, what do you remember about someone named Adna?"  
  
Luna cocked her head, "Adna? Who is she?" Serena slowly got out of bed, and much to Luna's surprise, began dressing. I have never seen her wake up so early, let alone dressing without falling over.  
  
"I don't know, Luna. It is a name that came to me in a dream I had of the Moon Kingdom. It seemed...important to me, somehow." After putting on her school uniform, she walked to the door. Luna jumped off the bed, following her downstairs where Serena's mom was just starting to cook breakfast. She blinked twice when she saw Serena walk in and sit down at the table, "Uh, Serena dear? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Uh-hmm," Serena mumbled. Soon, the rest of her family filed in, acting just as her mother had. Serena ignored them, ate her breakfast slowly and then got up and left for school. Luna watched her go, worried about Serena. I had better tell the scouts.  
  
* * *  
  
All through school, Serena walked around as if in a trance. Her teacher was very surprised at Serena's early arrival and her attention in class. Later, an announcement was made in class. There would be an early dismissal due to a faculty meeting. Everyone cheered, but Serena did not seem to hear. Her friend Molly grabbed her arm. "Serena, isn't this great?! We get to go early!" "Huh? Oh yeah. Great." Molly looked surprised but decided to forget it. Grabbing her books, she followed the other students while Serena slowly followed. Outside, she found Luna and Darien waiting for her. At this, Serena burst into a smile, ran and hugged Darien. "Darien! I didn't expect to find you here."  
  
Darien smiled and put his arm around her as they started walking. "Luna told me you had a strange dream." Serena's smile faded and her pace slowed a bit, "And?"  
  
"'And?' Serena, I've never seen you act like this," Luna exclaimed, "Obviously there is more to this dream."  
  
"I don't know. I just...ugh!" At that moment, Serena bumped into another person. Luna sighed *maybe she has not completely changed*.   
  
Serena backed away and noticed the person was a beautiful girl with hair almost to her knees. Her hair was braided from mid back down and was striped blond with white and strawberry blond. She wore black sunglasses, which she adjusted. As her hand brushed her hair away from her face, Serena noticed that she had two sets of earrings, one being studs, pink diamond, and the other being small gold rings, with a small pearl on the right one. Her outfit consisted of black jeans, hiking style boots, a green turtle neck, and a black jacket. She picked a gray & black gear bag and slugged it over her shoulder. She looked at Serena over the rim of her glasses, "And what are you gawking at?"  
  
Serena fumbled a reply, "I-I'm sorry. I did not see you coming. I-I didn't mean to..." Serena mumbled clumsily. Meanwhile, Darien just smiled. The girl turned to Darien and broke into a smile. "Darien! How nice to see you again." She took off her glasses and as she did, Serena noticed a marking under the inner corner of her left eye. It was very small and the only reason Serena noticed it was the unique design. It was almost pink, yet red, and looked like a thin jagged line that branched off into two. It couldn't be any bigger then a raindrop. It would never have been noticed from a distance but for some reason, Serena did. The girls' eyes were the amazing color silver/blue.  
  
Darien smiled, "Hello Adnama. It's very nice to see you too. I see you've met Serena." Darien smiled more.  
  
"Oh, so this is your girlfriend you speak so much of," Adnama turned to Serena and Serena tried not to look goofy. Adnama seemed to stare at Serena, then brought her hand to her mouth and raised her left eyebrow, "Hmmm, by your hairstyle, you almost look like...a...meatball head! Hey, that's catchy."  
  
At this, Darien burst out laughing while Serena seethed and turned red. Adnama looked confused. Darien quieted down, "Adnama, there's a story about that title," then he noticed the steaming Serena, "b-but it'll have to keep for another day. See you in class next week." Darien started leading Serena away. Adnama waved and continued.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena," Darien said sympathetically, "I didn't mean to laugh at you."  
  
"Humph! Seems you were laughing pretty loud! Who was she anyway?"  
  
"She goes to my college. It's her first year so I've been helping her fit in. She is shy, most of the time. She's not that much older then you. About 18 or so."  
  
"Oh, so she just finished high school. Well, I'm almost finished, "Serena said proudly, thinking of her grade 11 class. Then she noticed that Luna was missing. *I guess she went along home*. Suddenly Serena felt cold. She stumbled and grabbed her head. Alarmed, Darien steadied her, "Serena, are you alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just not feeling so good."  
  
"I'm taking you home right now. You need rest."  
  
"But," Serena protested, "I have a scout meeting in an hour."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll tell them you're not feeling well right now." Darien spoke sternly yet filled with concern. Serena smiled meekly and nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Luna was following Adnama. Something about her triggered something in Luna, though she did not know what. Suddenly, Adnama stopped abruptly and fell to one knee, gripping her head. Luna gasped and wanted to see if she was alright, but knew it would not seem natural to Adnama, and Luna might give herself away. She watched as Adnama groaned as she struggled to rise. Stumbling, she continued walking. Curious and more curious, Luna thought. Unsure whether to follow her, Luna paused, then remembered the scout meeting that was to happen. With one last look in Adnama's direction, Luna headed toward the temple.  
  
* * *  
  
Adnama clutched her head, pausing on the stairs she was climbing. She was outside a tall apartment building that looked over Juuban Park. What is this pain, she wondered. It's like someone grasping my mind.   
  
She walked through the front doors and entered the elevator, hitting the button for the penthouse floor and putting in her key. As the door closed, Adnama cried out, grabbing her head, falling on her knees. A small light emanated from her forehead, then faded away. Out of breath, Adnama rose slowly.  
  
The elevator chimed and the door opened. Adnama took her key and stumbled across the hall, fumbled for her door keys, unlocked the door and entered her apartment. There was a spacious living room with a lowered floor and a set of stairs leading down all around it. Off to the side was a small dining room with sliding doors that led out to the balcony nearby. A small kitchenette was divided from the dining room by a long counter and some stools stood nearby.. A few meters from the front entrance was the hallway that led to the bathroom, spare rooms and a large bedroom.   
  
Adnama stumbled down into her living room and flopped on a plush, dark green leather couch, knocking the pillows off. Maybe I just need to rest, she thought. Lying back, she picked up a remote for her CD player and clicked play. Soon, the room was filled with soft Celtic music. Adnama sighed and soon dropped off to sleep, oblivious of the approaching footfalls coming from her bedroom.  
  
As she dropped off to sleep, a small shadow crossed her face.  
  
She was not alone. 


	2. The Return of Black Lady

Here's part two! Hope you enjoy and it seems people are interested for more so I'm glad you like. Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Disclaimer: SM not mine, blah, blah, blah...   
  
Chapter Two  
-----------  
Black Lady's Return  
-------------------  
  
"Bad dream?" Rei asked. She and the other girls were sitting outside the temple, holding their usual scout meeting. They had just finished listening to Darien and Luna's description of what had happened with Serena. "You sure it wasn't something she ate?"  
  
"No Rei," Luna said, exasperated, "This is serious. She woke up early and actually got out of bed."  
  
"Whoa! that sure doesn't sound like Serena," Lita exclaimed.  
  
"What doesn't?" the scouts turned to the source of the voice and saw Haruka, Michiru and young Hotaru, The outer scouts, walking towards them.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," Mina spoke, "Serena, she had a bad dream."  
  
"There's a little more to it then that, Mina, "Darien explained to them about Serena's bad spell and the dream to the three newcomers.  
  
"You think there both connected?" Michiru asked.  
  
"It sounds very probable," Ami analyzed, "but was it actually a memory or is it possible that it was sent to her?"  
  
"But there can't be anymore bad guys out there," Hotaru complained, "Galaxia was the strongestwhen Chaos was in control, and she's good now. There can't be someone out there that she didn't meet."  
  
"You're right, Hotaru," Rei siad, snapping her fingers, "Maybe we should ask her if there's someone who might have caused the dream."  
  
Haruka crossed her arms, "Easier said then done. We don't know where she is."  
  
Ami knodded, "We may not know, but Pluto might."  
  
"Yeah, but how do we get a hold of her. Not exactly in the phone book," Artemis pointed out, "She only comes when it's neccessary. If you haven't noticed, it's not exactly swarming with Nega monsters around here."  
  
"Yeah, it has been rather dull around here," Mina said, sighing. The others gawked at her. She looked up, "What? What'd I say? It has been kinda boring around here." *anime sweatdrops all around*  
  
"How about that new movie?" Hotaru said, changing the subject. Soon, everyone was chatting about movies, cute actors and so on. Darien and Luna sighed. It appeared the meeting was over. Darien headed down the stairs, followed by Luna. As they reached the bottom, Darien thought he saw something from the corner of his eye. When he turned, it was gone. "It couldn't be her."  
  
"Who?" Luna looked confused. Darien scratched his head, "Unless I'm seeing things, I think I just saw Black Lady!"  
  
"What?!" Luna looked astonished, "But that's not possible! Rini's in the future and if she were in trouble, Pluto would tell us." They began walking to where Darien thought he'd seen her. "That's true, and she isn't as young as she was when Wiseman turned her. At least, she wasn't when we saw her last. She's almost, what,10 or 11? Maybe 12?"  
  
"Sounds about right," Luna mused, "At least by our standars. Remember King Endymion said she was 900 years when she first came. She just looked about 7 or 8. Anyways, she should be old enough not to be fooled again." Just then, Darien heard a clink in front of them. He looked down and picked up a small key, "Then again, maybe not!"   
  
Luna gasped, "The Crytsl Key!! Oh dear, this is bad. We've got to tell the scouts!"   
  
As she spoke, they heard an all to familiar laugh, "You're not going anywhere!" Darien whirled around and there stood Black Lady. "Miss me?" she mocked. She grabbed hold of Dariens arm and they vanished. Luna gasped. She ran full tilt towards the temple but then vanished as well. She found herself and Darien, now changed into Tuxedo Mask, in the Juuban Park. Black Lady floated nearby, "Now we have some fun!"  
  
* * *  
  
Rei stopped talking abruptly. She felt cold. Something was wrong. The others were still gabbing. "Ami, check you're computer for dark spots."  
  
The girls stared at her but Ami whipped out her little computer. After a moment, she gasped, "There's a strong one in the park. It looks familiar but I can't tell how."  
  
"Looks like the holiday's over. We better get over there quick," Lita whipped out her transformation stick, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
After each one transformed, Mercury asked, "Should we transport there? It would be quicker."  
  
"It might work, even if Serena's not here. Shouldn't we call her?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"No," Uranus said, "She's not feeling well, remember?"  
  
"Right. Well, let's try this." They each held hands, making a circle, saying, "Sailor transport!" They began to glow, "Good luck scouts!" Artemis shouted, and then they vanished in a flash. They reappeared in the park, where Black Lady was engaged in a fight with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Mercury gasped, "Black Lady?! It's impossible!"  
  
"Whether it's possible or not, we have to stop her. DEEP SUBMERGE!!" Neptunes attack shot at Black Lady, who saw it at the last minute and escaped it.  
  
"So, the pesky scouts are her. Fine! You can play too! Kitty magic!!" She changed her Luna-P into a racket and hit a birdie at them. Saturn, Jupiter and Uranus jumped clear but the others were caought in the forcefield.   
  
Neptune smirked, "I'll get us out of this one. DEEP SUBMERGE!!"  
  
"No wait!" the other trapped scouts yelled, but it was too late. Neptunes attack was already bouncing of the wall of the shield while the scouts jumped to avoid it. It hit the ground and began to expand, filling the bubble with water.  
  
"Oh great," Venus fumed, "Mars' attack wasn't bad enough the first time(AN:She's referring to the R series). Now we get to drown instead!"  
  
Mars turned red while Neptune gasped.  
  
Black Lady laughed, "Seems the scouts will destroy themselves."  
  
Uranus fumed, "Not while I'm around. WORLD SHAKING!!" Jupiter yelled, "No, stop!!" but it was too late. The attack hit Black Lady square in the chest, slamming her into a tree. She moaned and slumped over. Jupiter stared bitterly at Uranus who couldn't understand why she shouldn't attack.  
  
"Congratulations," Jupiter muttered, "You just killed Rini."  
  
Uranus stared at her in shock and looked back towards Black Lady. Tux was cradling her head, hoping for a sign of life. *If only Serena was here, she might be able to help*.  
  
"I'm here, Darien," Tux looked up and there stood Super Sailor Moon. She knelt down beside Tux. "Serena," Tux whispered, "You should be resting."  
  
"I couldn't abandon our daughter."  
  
"How did you know where we were? And why are you only in your super form?"  
  
Sailor Moon seemed to think a little, "For the first question, I don't know. I just knew, like someone was telling me. The second, I felt I didn't need to be in my strongest form to heal her."  
  
Tux couldn't quite understand but knodded. Sailor Moon opened her locket and her heart shaped crystal glowed and became the Imperium Silver Crystal, floating in Sailor Moon's hands. She stretched out her hands and the crystal glowed, bathing Black Lady with its light. She glowed and became bright. When the light died, there lay Rini in her princess dress, breathing normally. Tux smiled, "She's alright."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled, but became faint and fell over. Tux caught her, Serena, you're weak from using the crystal. You need to rest."  
  
Sailor Moon knodded weakly and returned the crystal to her locket. She struggled to stand but was too weak. Then she noticed for the first time the danger the trapped scouts were in. The scouts, who were still caught in the forcefield, were quickly running out of air. The sphere was nearly filled with water. Sailor Moon stood up with some trouble, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!" Sailor Moon's tiara flew at the birdie that held the forcefield and destroyed it. the field vanished and the scouts hit the ground, water falling around them, gasping and choking  
  
"T-thanks Sailor Moon," Mars gasped. Sailor Moon Knodded but wavered and fell. Tux caught her again, "Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I-I'm alright. Just tired."  
  
"We need to get you home," Tux looked at the approaching evening. Jupiter had picked up Rini, who's dress had changed into her regualr clothes. "I'll take Rini to my place until we can hypnotize seren'a parents."  
  
"Alright. See you all tomorrow," Tux took off, with Serena in his arms, and Lita, now detransformed, headed home as well. The other scouts recovered from their near death experience and walked to the others. "You alright, Neptune?" Uranus asked. "Yeah. Guess I should think before I do. I almost killed us!"  
  
"It's not your fault, Neptune," Mercury said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You knew nothing of Black Lady and so we didn't have a chance to warn you."  
  
"What I'd like to know," Uranus said, determinedly, "is how that could be Rini?"  
  
"That's a long story," Venus tried explaining it quickly, with help from Mars and Mercury, while they detransformed.  
  
"So, it was this Wiseman's fault," Hotaur said, "But you say he was destroyed. What would have changed Rini this time?"  
  
Ami looked worriedly at the others, "That's a good question. I wish I knew the answer."  
  
Rei was shivering, but it was more then the dampness she felt.  
  
"She felt something bad. 


	3. Secrets

Chapter Three   
-------------  
Secrets  
-------  
By   
Sailor Faerie Star  
  
Serena stumbled up the stairs to her room. She had just kissed Darien goodnight, tried to explain to her mom why she was NOT hungry and going to bed at 7 p.m. Reaching her room, she weakly made her way to her bed and flopped down. Luna crept into the room and gasped at Serena, "Serena, you're so pale! What happened?"   
  
"I-I used the crystal t-to heal R-Rini," Serena said weakly.  
  
"Rini?! So, you saw Black Lady? How did you know she was here?" (AN: I think I will assume here that Luna was not around when Sailor Moon arrived. She probably took off just after the scouts came.)  
  
Serena explained the whole story, weak as she was, and when she finished, she went out like a light. Alarmed, Luna jumped up but so  
on found out she was just asleep. Luna sighed, relieved. It felt too early to sleep yet. Could be a good time to investigate. Luna crept through the window and made her way down to the ground. She ran a distance down the street and made her way to Mina's house. She found Artemis sleeping on the balcony ledge.  
  
"Get up, lazybones!" Luna hissed. Artemis looked up groggily. "What is it, Luna?"  
  
"We have some investigating to do. Is Mina back yet?"  
  
"No, she\rquote s still gone."   
  
Luna thought, "Well, we'll just have to go to the park ourselves then. Come on, Artemis." Luna ran off while Artemis stretched, jumped down and followed. "When can I ever get some sleep," he grumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon, they arrived at the park but the girls had left already.  
  
"So, what do we do now? No one's here," Artemis said.  
  
"Shh!" Luna said abruptly, "Listen. Do you hear that?"   
  
Artemis paused and soon heard a rustling of bushes. Cautiously, he and Luna approached the moving bushes. Suddenly, something jumped out into the light.  
  
"Diana!" Luna exclaimed. The little gray kitten pranced forward, the little bell around her neck tinkling merrily. "Hello mommy! Hi daddy!"   
  
Luna and Artemis stared in astonishment at the kittens' appearance. "Diana, how did you come to the past again?"   
  
"Well, um, you see, I kinda, uh... snuck-through-the-gate-of-time." Diana almost whispered the last bit.  
  
"What?!" Luna and Artemis looked shocked, "And just how did Pluto not see you?"   
  
"Wellll, she was kind of busy looking for... Small Lady."   
  
Artemis' eyes widened, "Rini disappeared? This is getting more serious. (AN: Note that Artemis was not at the fight so he knows nothing of Black Lady) Is that why you came?"   
  
"Yes," Diana said meekly, "I know it was dangerous but I just had to find Small Lady. II was afraid she was in trouble. I thought maybe she had been brought to the past. I just had to see if she was okay!" Diana seemed near tears.   
  
Luna walked beside her and rubbed her head against Diana's, "There, there, little one. Don't cry. Rini is alright. She is at Lita's apartment right now."   
  
Diana looked to Luna as did Artemis, who had heard nothing until now. "Can I go to her, right now?" Diana pleaded.  
  
Luna looked at Artemis, "Well, I suppose. But we can't just waltz in. That would look strange for a trio of cats trying to get into an apartment."   
  
"So, what do you suggest?" Artemis queried.  
  
"I'll become human," Luna said simply. Diana looked a bit confused but Artemis looked wary. "Doesn't it require the Silver Crystal, Luna?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Luna looked down, "Yes and no. When I changed the first time, I was able to obtain the metamorphesis. It's been a while to remember how, but I believe I can do it. You two could as well. Once I can give the directions. But now would nor be the time."   
  
"Oh, now I understand. You mean like this?" Diana's little bell began to glow, as well as the moon on her forehead. She was encompassed by a glowing sphere and raised into the air, turning slowly. Soon, she was upright and stretched taller, her paws becoming hands and feet, her hair flowing out of her head and curling up closely. She was set on the ground and the glow faded away. In her place was a short little girl with greyish/blue hair, which was put up in two little odangos on each side of her head with little ringlets dangeling from them. Her collar, now a neck choker, still had a little bell and one smaller on in the middle of the top of her dress. The dress was petit, the color light grey with a bit of white ruffle at the bottom and top. It was long sleeved dress with a little ribbon behind it and sweet little black shoes and long grey stockings. The crescent moon was bright on her forehead.  
  
Luna and Artemis gasped, "How did you..."   
  
Diana giggled, "From you, momma. In the future, you showed me when I was two years old. I've practiced a lot since. The bell is what helps me. Neo-Queen Serenity powered it up a bit with the crystal. You and Daddy are very good at it. You can even do it without all the display I gave. You're not as showy as I like to be."   
  
  
Artemiss chuckled, "So, I'll be able to do that too, huh?"   
  
Luna smiled. "But I still don't think Diana should go in alone. Lita wouldn't know who she was. Diana, could you change back, please? I'll take you as a kitten."   
  
Diana sighed, "Alright." In a flash, she glowed and shrunk into her kitten form again. Luna took a deep breath, "Well, here goes."   
  
Her crescent moon glowed and, like Diana, a sphere surrounded her and in a few short moments, in her place stood a tall, black/blue wavy haired lady in a yellow sundress and heels. Her dress was ruffled underneath and she had a guzy black ribbon on the back of her dress(AN: For those who have seen the S Movie, you know what she looks like.). Diana smiled while Artemis stared(AN: Artemis, you look like a gold fish. I don't think he's seen Luna in her human form yet. Poor guy. Hehe).  
  
"Artemis, close your mouth," Luna laughed, "You look like a goldfish." (AN: Hey, I just said that. Hmmm, maybe the can read minds. Oooooo!)  
  
Artemis blushed and then shook his head, "You better get Diana to Lita's place. It's getting late." Luna knodded and picked up Diana. Waving good bye to Artemis, Luna headed to Lita's while Artemis headed home.  
  
* * *  
  
  
After a while, Luna arrived at Lita's front door of her apartment. She tapped lightly and soon heard footsteps coming to the door. Lita, wearing her pajamas already, looked surprised at the appearance of the black haired lady in front of her. But when she noticed the   
crscent moon on her forehead she smiled, "Luna! I didn't know you could become human!" (AN: As well, none of the others ever saw Luna as a human. Only Kyuko, or whatever his name was. The guy she fell for in the movie.)  
  
Luna walked in as the door closed behind her. She turned to Lita, holding the sleeping form of Diana in her arms. "I brought another guest, Lita."   
  
"Another guest...oh, you must have heard that Rini's here. But how did Diana get here?"   
  
Luna explained the story and why she had come.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Rini will be happy, once she wakes up. She's still sleeping. I hope she wakes up tomorrow." Lita took Diana and set her on the bed beside Rini. Luna noticed Luna-P set on the floor nearby.  
  
"I wonder if we can contact Pluto through Luna-P," Luna said, thinking outloud, "She did when Rini first came."   
  
"Yeah," Lita agreed, "We still need to find out what's wrong with Serena."   
  
Luna yawned, "Oh my. I should be going home already. Thank you for taking Diana, Lita. See you tomorrow." Lita let her out and closed the door. "Looks like I get a full house tonight."   
  
Luna ran down the sidewalk and slipped into an alleyway. Making sure no one was around, she began concentrating. In a glowing form, she shrunk and became her old self again. She peeked out of the alley and ran towards home.  
  
A lone siloette,standing on a rooftop across the street, watched the cat until it dissappeared. The siloette smiled and then vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
"My lady," the siloette appeared in a dark room. A number of tall wall   
mirrors were on a wall near a tall throne, each framed with gilded silver vines. A small wooded round table and high back cushioned chair stood near a large fireplace. There was a room through another doorway with a four post bed in the far corner with dark blue and green curtains and bed covers.  
  
The throne had a very high back with a leeping unicorn carved at the top and two faeries on each side of it. It stood on a two foot daias and the armrests were elegently carved with vines and rose buds that wound around and up the back. Sitting thereon the throne, a lady in shadow so that only her lap and hands down could be seen. The rest was siloetted. Her dress was long and flowing, the color of dark blue, almost black, and green. Her sleeves ended in a "V" with designs of green vines as well as the edge of her dress.  
  
Her feet were hidden from view and in the shadow, a glint of silver could be seen now and then beside and above the shadow. Her hair in the shadows was uniquely braided here and there but around her head it could not be seen. It's length was to her ankles, the ends of it could be see on the side of her dress and the color looked like dark blue.  
  
The lady shifted as the siloette before her bowed slightly, "What have you to report?" She spoke with a voice that was strong and clear and it seemed to echo in the large room.  
  
The siloette looked, smiling, "My lady, I have found our destination."   
  
"Good. Tell me, where did you look and how do you know?"   
  
"I looked here," she gestured to the left and an image appeared of Tokyo at night, "This city is filled with a particular energy. I believe you will find what you seek here."   
  
"Your assurance has yet to be proven, Roganda," the lady said, disdainly, "There have been many cities where you have thought to be the place. You were almost sure in London. I grow tired of your guessing."   
  
Roganda stuttered, fidgeting with her gauze sleeves and her guaze over-skirt. Her outfit was like a genie, with the baggie pants and guaze open skirt around it, and loose guaze sleeves attatched to the silk top that ended inches above her belly button and it had a "V" neckline. A due drop jewel hung from the center of the neckline and a similar, smaller jewel hung on her forehead by a thin silver ribbon from around her head.   
  
Her hair was short, not quite reaching her shoulders and small jewels were entwined here and there in a circle around her head. She looked nervously at the lady.  
  
"Y-yes, m-my lady," Then she regained her composure, smiling again, "But I saw something here that wasn't anywhere else." The image shifted into the picture of a human running into an alley.  
  
"You think I haven't seen a human before?!" Then the lady stopped as a cat ran out where the human had been.. That cat was the same color that the human's hair had been and the symbol on her forehead was also the same. The lady smiled, then laughed, "At last! I finally find my target. Roganda, yu shall be rewarded..."  
  
Roganda smiled.  
  
"...when you capture one."  
  
Roganda trembled, "B-but my lady! They are strong! They beat Galaxia!"  
  
The lady smirked, ONE did, as pitiful as it is. But only because of Galaxia's weak heart. But that was only a taste of the power I hold. And once I hold the Crystal of Faeries, I will have absolute power over dimensions and time. Of coarse, having the Silver Crystal would help. That is why you must begin by capturing a scout."  
  
"My lady, I am a Watcher! I cannot face them with my powers."  
  
The lady rose, "You are right about that. So be it. You shall have your reward now." She crossed her arms and then spread them, a light glowed in front of her, coming from a blue rose bud on a stem. The rose was thrown at Roganda, peircing her. She yelled in pain as the rose vanished and the glow died. Roganda clutched her chest, bent over. Then she rose slowly and smiled, her eyes flickering a dark blue. Silver bracelets appeared on her wrists, a dark blue rose engraved on each with green vines designed around the bracelets. Her outfit turned into dark blue and green with silver lining.  
  
Roganda looked at the bracelets and the to the lady.  
  
"You are no longer a Watcher, Roganda. You are now head of the Nightcrawlers. Congratulations."  
  
Roganda bowed slightly, then straightened, "I am honored, my lady. But isn't that Rigeous' position?"  
  
"He was demoted," the lady sat down, "for failure."  
  
Roganda gulped, "Demoted to what?"  
  
The lady grinned, "He is now a permanent Nightcrawler."  
  
Roganda shuddered. Being a Nightcrawler meant you became a hideous looking creature that could change form only when commanded. They usually kept the form of a floating shadow until they faced their prey. But they looked so very ugly. "I will not fail you."  
  
"See that you don't. Oh, I'd be careful, Roganda. Rigeous may be worried about his position, but he is bitter that you were taking his place. Better try not to depend on him too much."  
  
"Y-yes, my lady." She knew of Rigeous' famous temper. It was probably what got him demoted. He should be happy Mistress didn't destroy him, Roganda thought.  
  
"Now," the lady spoke abruptly, "Roganda. Your first mission: Search for more minions. My army is small and needs more 'recruitments'. This should draw out the scouts. Capture one at a time, so that none will notice when they are gone. As well, I have a larger task for you but it will wait until you have captured at least one. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lady. But what of Black Lady?"  
  
The lady was silent, then she chuckled quietly, "Everything is fine. It is working well. Leave Black Lady to me. Go! Carry out my orders."  
  
Roganda knodded and walked over to one of the tall mirrors as it hazed over, stepped through and vanished.  
  
The lady leaned back and sighed. Then she rose, left her throne and walked over to a far wall where the large fireplace was, no fire burning. She slowly pulled on a wooven cord beside it and a curtain was pulled away from a large portrait above the fireplace. Her hand dropped to her side and she sighed.  
  
The portrait was in the shadows and couldn't be seen very well. All that could be seen was a faint outline of a couple, one with wavy long hair and a gown, and the other wearing a cape and suit. This one had his arm around the other and held her hand in front. The lady looked up, her face still in shadow, and moved her hand to her mouth and then brought it down in a fist, clenching her teeth.  
  
"Finally," she spoke quietly, "after a millenia of waiting, the moment has come. I will make them pay for the pain I have suffered. Especially you, dear cousin!" She said this as she looked at a small framed picture, sitting on the mantel. The lady turned, laughing, "Yes! You, most of all, will pay! Ha, ha, ha!" She continued to laugh, stretching her arms up and looking up. The room rumbled and echoed with her laugh. 


	4. A Forgotten Past

Wow! I am so glad everyone really likes this fanfic and thank you for your wonderful reviews. Well, without further adieu, here's part four.  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Disclaimer: The same, SM not mine, only my own charactes are, blah, blah.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
------------  
A Forgotten Past  
----------------  
  
"You know, that was a risky stunt you pulled, Naneeka," Adnama stood by the kitchen side of the counter, pouring two glasses ful of juice, while a little girl sat on a tall stool across from her. She looked about 9 or 10, and her pinkish/white hair was half way doen her back, pulled into two braids on each side of her head. She had blue/green eyes with a hint of silver and cute dimples that showed when she smiled. She wore black overalls and a green sweater. She took the glass from Adnama, drank half and put the glass down. She smiled impishly, "Ah, Aunt Adnama, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. And I know you wouldn't hurt a sweet little girl like me." she batted her eyelashes.  
  
Adnama chuckled, pulling up a stool and sitting down across from the girl, "Now Naneeka, you know what happens when I'm startled. Even if it's a reflex, you might have been seriously hurt. Your lucky I was drowsy or you would have got a hand chop to the head." She sipped her juice, glancing briefly to her certificates and awards from various marshal arts organizations, then thurned her attention back to naneeka, "Now, exactly how did you get in, what are you doing here and do your parents know?"  
  
Naneeka bit her lip, "Weelll, I took the elevator as far as I could, climbed the stairs the rest of the way, and picked both the floor lock and the front door lock," she put a nail file on the counter, "with this."  
  
Adnama picked it up, "Aha! I should never have bought those Nancy Drew books for you. Continue."  
  
Naneeka fidgeted even more, "Mom and dad don't exactly know I'm here," She continued on, dispite Adnama's shocked expression, "a-and the reason I'm here is because of her." Naneeka turned and pointed to a grey/white/black striped tabby cat that was walking out into the kitchen from the hall. Adnama stared at the cat and then back to Naneeka. "Mitts? You came because of your cat? naneeka, your parents are not going to believe this! You came all the way from the country to Tokyo because of a cat? Naneeka, why? Is there something wrong with her?  
  
"No, nothing," naneeka said, "I came because," the cat jumped onto the counter, "she TOLD me to."  
  
Adnama stared in disbelief. Just then, the cat seemed to clear its throat, "Hello Adnama."  
  
Adnama jumped clear from her stool, knocking it down, "Oh, sweet mother of mercy! That cat talked!"  
  
Naneeka nodded, "I know. You should have seen me. I screamed and nearly kncoked myself out."  
  
"Rather funny watching your reaction," Mitts said to naneeka, while Naneeka blushed. Adnama just stared, open mouthed. "it is not lady like to stare, let alone look like a goldfish. Close your mouth, please," the cat said. Adnama's mouth clapped shut. the cat grinned, "Now, please come sit down again." Adnama picked up her stool and slowly sat down (AN: Good Adnama, stay Adnama, heel. Good doggy), "Okay, will someone please explain to me what is going on?"  
  
Naneeka turned to Mitts who nodded and turned to Adnama, "You are aware that you were adopted, correct?"  
  
Adnama nodded while Naneeka looked surprised, "You mean, we aren't related?"  
  
Adnama shook her head sadly, "No. I was adopted when I was very young, before you were born(AN: Well, obviouslly! Duh!). I don't know what happened to my real parents."  
  
"I believe I can answer that," Mitts spoke as Adnama turned to her, questionaly. Mitts sighed and then raised her head as Adnama held her breath, "They were murdered."  
  
Adnama's eyes widened and she choked on her next words, "How?"  
  
"Since I have been with Naneeka's family, I've heard the story that you never heard. From what I've heard, when you were two, your parents went out for an evening. They never came back. They never even reached thr resturant. The police found them in an alley, dead. Your mother was still clutching you, as if she had been trying to protect you. The police believed it to be an attempted robbery. You had no known relatives and were too young for an orphange. One detective, your adopted father, took you into his family and adopted you." Mitts looked down, "They never found the murder. I'm sorry."  
  
Adnama trembled. She had been prepared to hear that they were in an accident, something! But not his. She gripped the counter, struggling against the shockwave of emotions that were hitting her. She closed her eyes, pushing aside her feelings like she always had. Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and looked at Mitts, "It's okay. I can deal with this." She swallowed hard on the lie, "That is not why you're here, though. Is it?" She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No, it isn't. Naneeka has been told as well, as much as I could tell her at the moment."  
  
Naneeka started, "My Earth parents were not my real parents, as yours were not."  
  
Adnama looked puzzled. "I don't understand. Earth Parents?"  
  
Naneeka sighed, all of a sudden sounding very grown up, "Auntie, we're from another system. A dimension in phase."  
  
Adnama raised her hands, "Whoa! naneeka, I think you've been watching too much Star Trek! (AN: Dooo wooo, whoo, whoo. Oh, right! The story.*Turns off 'Star Trek' and begins typing again*)"  
  
"I knew she wasn't going to believe me, Mitts." Naneeka sighed, resting her head on her hands, "Mitts, do what you did with me."  
  
Mitts nodded and looked at Adnama, her face serious. Suddenly, her forehead began to glow and something appeared. A small symbol, double crescent moons, one facing down and the other up, one silver and the other gold. There was a pair of faerie wings on each side and a small diamond, dead center where the backs of the moons met. Adnama backed away, "Okay. This is getting wierd! Naneeka, come away from her!"  
  
"It's alright, Auntie," naneeka said with such calm, it starled Adnama, "It won't hurt." AN: I'm reminded of ET and the little girl telling her mother something similar. Oooooo!)  
  
Adnama started, "You make this sound like an alien experiament!"  
  
Naneeka laughed, "Very funny. Go ahead, Mitts."  
  
Mitts nodded, her symbol glowing brighter. Adnama ran down into the living room, heading for the phone. Mitts jumped from the counter and followed, as Naneeka turned in her seat. Mitts paused before Adnama, who had picked up her cordless phone. Suddenly, a beam sprung from the symbol, straight at Adnama. Before she could scream, the beam hit her, dead center in the forehead. She dropped the phone, a look of astonishment on her face, and slowly fell to her knees. Her eye lids closed halfway and she looked tired but oddly enough, she felt no pain.  
  
"Remember," Mitts said, "Remember who you are. Close your eyes. What do you see?"  
  
Adnama's eyes shut and she felt as if her mind was taken somewhere far away. It was beautiful, a planet with meadows, forests,mountains, hills, lakes, rivers, and streams. Then she saw a castle. White yet silvery. It reminded her of castles of old times, but with pillars and dome towers. A beautiful garden surrounded the castle with a dorest near by and a pond. Adnama felt as if she was standing in front of the palace, at the bottom of a set of stairs. Her mind seemed to float up the stairs and over a short dais to a large set of dorrs. the doors opened and she seemed to float through passages and halls with marble floors, walls and a few pillars. There were ornaments of great beauty, statues of nymphs, fawns and faeries; plants with flowers, large and small, so pretty Adnama could almost smell the sweet scent. Then the scene vanished.   
  
Scenes flashed; a garden; a small girl in a white silk gown that seemed to flutter as she ran through a meadow, laughing; other girls, dressed in strange uniforms; a beautiful lady with hair like silver satin, down to her ankles; a meadow at night, filled with sparkling little faeries, fluttering about; another lady with golden/silver hair that shone like the sun; a cat; a small faerie that giggled; a sky of stars and beautiful colored nebulas.  
  
"I-I don't understand," Adnama's eyes opened, yet she still saw the images in her mind, "These...places, people seem...familar. But how is that possible?! I've never seen them in my life!"  
  
Mitts spoke quietly, "I've sent you images of what I've seen to help revive your memories and give them something to anchor to. Now, the next burst will break down the wall of resistance that holds them deep inside of you. At least, I hope it will. It may be painful."   
  
A burst sprung at Adnama and she jerked. More images flashed, faster. A sunny day going dark, a distant message on a large viewscreen, a teenage girl with golden hair in two long tails, a woman with white hair, same style; ships leaving the planet to attack some unknown enemy; an earthquake. Pain seemed to shoot through Adnama as more came up, her face scrunched in pain. Bright lights flashing around her, someone calling her name, fire, destruction, a bright flash, pain searing through her, floating in the sky, energy surrounding her, calling out to the silver/gold haired lady below her, tears streaming, places fading in and out as if she were entereing another dimension. Adnama brought her hands to her head, fighting the pain, tears streaming down her face. The planet vanished, a dark place filled with dark energy, a tall women, evil looking, a blast of energy, a white light. Adnama cried out, "AHHHHHH!! PLEASE!! Make it stop! Oh, please!" She sobbed, throwing her head back. The beam broke away and Adnama fell to the floor. 


	5. Names and Titles/A Stranger to the Past

Okay, a double header. I got thses two chapters done in one day. Hope you like. Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Disclaimer: The usuall, blah, blah, don't own SM. My charcters though, are mine.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
------------  
Names and Titles/A Stranger to the Past  
---------------------------------------  
  
Naneeka rushed to Adnama's side, "Mittsie! Is she alright? Why did she look so pained? It shouldn't have been."  
  
Mitts looked upset." She is still somehow resisting certain memories. And...the memories being revived are not all pleasant. They will bring more pain then your's did. She has an important role. But there is something that should have been awakened but she may be holding it back."  
  
"What? What is it? Why is it so important the she should remember? To go through the pain of remembering. Is it worth it?"  
  
Mitts chuckled, "The mind of youth. You ask too many questions, little one. In time you will know."  
  
Adnama stirred, "Oh, my head." Naneeka helped her get onto the couch, "What do you remember?" she asked.  
  
Adnama rubbed her head thoughfully, a look of pain still on her face, "Destruction and pain. Something happened a very long time ago, on another planet, I think. It was more beautiful then Earth is now. The sky was filled with stars and beautiful lights, I think nebula's, of many colors. It was like the planet itself was in a nebula. It was gorgeous. But... something happened. A darkness came, blocked the star or sun. Strange energy attacked, destroying everything. I felt someone calling me, and pain an...I-I can't remember anymore." Tears formed but Adnama swiped them away.  
  
Mittsie spoke, "Are you sure? Do you remember who you were in all this?"  
  
Adnama shook her head. Mittsie gestured for naneeka to move up into the kitchen with her as Adnama continued rubbing her temples. "Naneeka," she whispered, "i think she's keeping herself aloof from the memories."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What I mean is, she see's part of the memories but is not apart of them. It's like she's looking at them from a stranger's perspective, not feeling the emotions or experiences herself. Only the physical pain from I don't know what." She looked at Adnama, worried, "Something happened to her, Naneeka. Something very traumatic that neither of us know of."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Probably not. It may be deep within her and with the pain she felt, those memories were probably nicked but not opened. It's almost as if they weren't there anymore, like they'd been taken."  
  
"But you siad that they were touched on," Naneeka said, confused.  
  
"in a sence, the door was there, though not opened, but the room was not. It would lead to no where."  
  
Naneeka looked even more confused. Mittsie sighed, "One day, little one, you will understand." Mittsie walked back to Adnama and sat in front of her. "I am Guardian Mischief M.T. Tabby Cat, but you may call me Mittsie or Mitts."  
  
"Mischief?" Adnama cocked an eyebrow in humour.  
  
"I was in my youth," Mitts seemed to blush, "Never mind that. I'm here to guide you and help you remember your past. I am also your guardian."  
  
"A guardian? Me being protected by a cat? This is too funny."  
  
Mitts was undaunted, "Your mother wouldn't have thought so."  
  
"My mother? Which one?"  
  
Your REAL mother. From the past! You are the daughter of Angelica, Queen of the FaerieMoon Kingdom!"  
  
Naneeka smiled, "Isn't that exciting?"  
  
Adnama just stared, surprised by the cats declaration, "I'm...a princess?! Whoa! I'm definitely not princess material. I dislike wearing dresses, unless they are a particular design, and I sure don't like acting lady like. Drove mom crazy. Well, at least my adopted mom."  
  
"Hmph! Made your real mother upset as well. You were quite the 'tom boy', as they call it here."  
  
Adnama shrugged, "Guess somethings never change, even after a millenia." Mitts looked surprised, "How did you know it's been that long?"  
  
"I-I don't know. It just came to me. But I'm from another planet, dimension, timeplace, whatever, how and why did I get here?"  
  
"That is very strange, I know. I think it had something to do with your relatives."  
  
Adnama threw up her hands, "Great! Now I have more family. Guess I'll have to cancel Christmas alone. What about these relatives?"  
  
"Your mother had a sister and she had a daughter. Both sister and niece lived on another planet in a distant system. They were very close and constantly visited each other. You and your cousin were almost like sisters! You cared for each other greatly. Unfortunetly, near the time our kingdom's destruction, when danger was sensed, they could no longer visit again. Our planet was never in the same dimesion as your relatives. It was phased into another dimension. The only way your aunt and cousin could visit was through a special portal in the orian Nebula, invisable to all but to those who knew its secret. No one would ever know we exsisted except the planet we were in orbit with, Endora, who was also in our dimension, the stars, our own star(or sun as you may call it), and our beautiful lighted nebula that protected us. But someone did discover us. A force, so powerful it caught us by surprise. We don't know how but the discovered our portal and caused our planet to phase into this dimension. It was unbelievable! What force could do this? They attacked us severly and caused destruction on the moon. Many fought, including those from this system, but all was lost. You vanished and I could not find your mother. The moon could not handle the stress of being pulled into this dimension. There was an explosion and..." Mitts shook, "I don't know what happened. I was severly wounded but somehow had been rescued before the explosion. I arrived at your aunts kingdom and told what I could. The last I remember was being put into stasis for healing and then...I awoke on this earth, born as any normal cat. that is how I found Naneeka." She looked at Naneeka who smiled.  
  
"Auntie, you remember my finding Mittsie when I was seven. Well, after the night when we saw that meteor shower, a few month back, her forehead began glowing and she talked! I was so surprised, but she did the same beam thing to me as to you and I remembered everything. Well, almost everything." She curtsied before Adnama and bowed her head, "Your highness, I am Faraneeka of Willowstream, guardian-in-training to her Imperial Highness, Princess Adnamania(that's you, Auntie*giggle*), and daughter to Titania, Queen of the Faeries. Naneeka is my nickname."  
  
"Wait! Titania? Like from Shakespeare?"  
  
"Yes," Mitts sighed, "One of the few humans to know about her and to write about faeries. Queen Titania came to Earth when our moon was, well, we believed destroyed, and so did a few faeries. not many escaped the destruction of our moon but those who could use thier magic to escape and avoid detection, did. But sadly they can no longer be found. Beacause of human development, they vanished to who knows where. But I have a feeling they are alive."  
  
"Alright," Adnama sighed, "Now that I've got some more background, let's get back to my orignial question. How's I get here?"  
  
"Well,"Mitts pondered, "I, uh, I really don't know. The reason I believe your aunt had something to do with it was, well, she has a powerful weapon, similar to what your mother had. But is was not really a weapon and not really anything describable. It is or was, an object of emense power, as was your mothers. I think it had something to do with yours and my being here."  
  
"And what about Naneeka? Wouldn't she be the same?"  
  
"Well. considering she was a faerie in her past life, I believe she escaped the moon's destruction with the other faeries and come to Earth with her mother."  
  
" Adnama seemed confused, "Still, that doesn't explain how she was born to my adopted sister and brother-in-law. If she was a faerie, why would she need to be made mortal?"  
  
Mitts thought, "That I am unsure of. Naneeka, would you know? Naneeka?" Mitts turned and smiled at the sleeping form an the couch. "I guess it is late."  
  
"I'll put her to bed." Adnama picked up Naneeka and carried her to one of her spare rooms down the hall. Laying her gently on the four post bed, she pulled the comforter over Naneeka, kissed her forehead and brushed away strands of hair from her face. Naneeka smiled and turned her sleep, murmering, " 'Night mamma." Adnama chuckled and left the room. Coming into the living room, she picked up the phone, called Naneeka's frantic parents, ensured them that she was alright and yes, she didn't mind having her over for a while, and hung up. She looked at Mitts, "So, why am I being told this? Obviously there is no need to know since there is no longer a FaerieMoon Kingdom."  
  
"Adnama, you recall the meteor shower Naneeka talked about?"  
  
Yeah, so?"  
  
"That was no ordinary shower. That was a large battle being won. The meteors were star seed."  
  
"Star seed?"  
  
A strong warrior known as Sailor Moon fought with a senshi known as the strongest of Senshi's, Sailor Galaxia. I know not what happened, only that all the star seeds were returned to their owners. But what no one knows is that one of those star seed was different from the rest. A dangerous star seed that had been collected centuries ago."  
  
Adnama seemed to think a while, "So, what about this star seed?"  
  
"It belongs to someone very powerful. Someone even Galaxia could never have known about. How she got the star seed is beyond me. But that's not important right now. this powerful being is know as Midnight Mistress. What makes it worse, she seems to have one objective; destruction. This is what I've felt ever since the star seed were released. And that is why I've revived Naneeka's memories and yours. Unfortunetly, yours are not revived the way the should have been."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that somehow, your mind is blocking something and causing you to avoid some kind of memory. It's like a firewall. You feel immence pain when it's hit. I can't do anything about it. Until you remember somehow, you'll never be apart of those memories. you'll be on the outside looking in. A stranger to your past."  
  
Adnama turned away, "From the pain I felt, I don't know if I want to remember." She looked back at Mitts, "So, what now?"  
  
Mitts was quiet, "There's nothing you can do. Since your memory is incomplete, there's little you can do." Then she thought a bit, "Perhaps there is one thing."  
  
Adnama waited and listened. 


	6. What Time Forgot

Ya know I'd love to hear what you all thought of my last two chapters. I've heard nothing but I'm assuming you want to hear the rest, ne? Let me know what you think of the last two. Thanks. Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Six  
----------------  
What Time Forgot  
------------------------  
  
Serena blinked at the morning light that poured through her window. Yawning, she got up, gently bumping Luna who stirred.  
  
"Huh? Serena, you're getting up? On a Saturday?!"  
  
Serena chuckled, "Oh, Luna, give it up! I wanna go see how Rini is. Maybe we can find out how she got here. And why."  
  
"This might help," Luna dropped a gold key in front of Serena. She stared, "The Crystal Key?! How'd you get it?"  
  
"It dropped on the sidewalk before Black Lady attacked Darien and I. I grabbed it, sort of."  
  
Serena fingered the key. Putting it down, she got dressed, put her hair up, pocketed the key and headed downstairs, followed by Luna. After having breakfast and saying goodbye to her astonished mother, she headed outside to Lita's.  
  
"What I don't get," Serena said, after a while, "is why Rini would become Black Lady. She's old enough to know we love her and she is Sailor ChibiMoon, so she should be strong enough to fight off any brainwashing. Right?"  
  
Luna was in quiet thought, "Not necessarily. She may be strong but you must realize, she's still young and not at your strength yet."  
  
"I don't know. She did well against Queen Nelhenia with me. However, you are right about her being young. Oh, what Neo-Queen Serenity must be going through. We have to contact Pluto somehow, and let them know Rini's alright."  
  
Luna seemed to be in thought (AN: She doing a lot of thinking, isn't she?), "It seems very convent how just when we needed to talk to Pluto, this opportunity arises."  
  
"Opportunity?"  
  
"The Crystal Key."  
  
Serena stopped. She pulled out the key, looking it over, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
Luna nodded.  
  
Serena stepped back, "Luna, that's crazy! I've never used it and Pluto has said it can be dangerous. And what about Rini?"  
  
"She's alright for now. Right now, we need to see Pluto. She'll know more then Rini could tell us."  
  
Serena huffed, "Oh, alright. But let's do it somewhere less public."  
  
Luna jumped through some brush beside them, right into a secluded spot surrounded by trees (AN: How convent). Looking around her, Serena carefully followed.  
  
* * *  
Across the street, Adnama stopped. Mitts, who was with her, stopped and looked at her, "What is it, Adnama?"  
  
"I just saw a girl I met yesterday, crawl into some brush," she said, "Looked pretty strange. I wonder what she's up to?"  
  
Mitts frowned, "We should check it out."  
  
* * *  
Serena knelt down, "Now what, Luna?"  
  
"Try yelling 'Crystal Key', and say where you want to go. It might work."  
  
Serena nodded and stood up, raising the key above her head, "CRYSTAL KEY! Take us to the Gate of Time! To Pluto!"  
  
The air around them turned pink and shimmered. Sounds of thunder were heard as a cloud swirled and formed above them. Luna and Serena began to be lifted and flew up into the cloud, vanishing.  
* * *  
As Adnama and Mitts reached the bush, there was a bright light from within. Adnama shielded her eyes but then the light was gone. She went through the brush but no one was there.  
  
"Huh? But I'm sure she was in here. How could she disappear?"  
  
Mitts was silent, "Come Adnama. There's noting to see here."  
  
Adnama looked at Mitts confused, "But don't you..." But Mitts had already jumped through the brush. Adnama took one last look around. Something caught her eye and she turned. On a tree branch near by was a little piece of paper tied with silver ribbon. Opening it, she read,  
  
"What beauty hath the world seen that could compare with thine?"  
  
For some reason, she blushed, though she didn't know why. It's probably a not left for someone else. She placed it back on the branch and returned to the sidewalk.  
  
Not far off, a shadow watched her, sunlight reflecting from its right eye. Turning away, it was gone.  
* * *  
Serena walked slowly through the mist, looking around. Soon, she saw the looming shadow of the Gate of Time; "Pluto should be around. She'd never let anybody go by," Serena said, thinking of her last visit there. Sure enough, she soon saw the tall shadow of Pluto, "Stay where you are, trespasser!"  
  
"Pluto! It's me, Serena. And Luna."  
  
Pluto walked out of the mist, carrying her Time Key Staff, "Princess Serenity! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to you for help, Sailor Pluto," Luna said, "I understand you're looking for Small Lady."  
  
At this, Pluto started, "How do you know? Have you seen her? Is she alright?"  
  
Luna glanced at Serena, "Yes. However, Artemis and discovered Diana after an encounter with Black Lady. She explained what was going on here in the future."  
  
Pluto looked troubled, "How could she get by me? And Black Lady? How could she be awakened? Without Wiseman, I don't see how..." she was silent, her face paled.  
  
"Pluto, are you alright?" Luna stepped forward. Pluto closed her eyes, looking down. Then she looked directly at Serena, "You must return. I have matters to attend to."  
  
"But Pluto, we need your help. Something happened that caused Rini to be Black Lady and we need to know what."  
  
"Plus," Luna said, more seriously, "I believe something is wrong with Serena."  
  
"Luna!" Serena exclaimed, "I told you it was nothing. I was just tired."  
  
Pluto looked concerned. She walked to Serena and touched her forehead. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly as she jerked her hand away, "It can't be," she whispered.  
  
Serena frowned, "Pluto, what is it?"  
  
For once in her life, Pluto actually looked at a loss for words. She seemed to lean a bit on her staff. Serena was startled but before she could say anything, Pluto composed herself. She looked at them calmly, "Luna, thank you for telling me of Small Lady's safety. I shall inform the king and queen. Princess, I suggest you rest. You need to conserve your energy to fight off whatever happens."  
  
"Sailor Pluto," Luna interrupted, "We wondered if perhaps, somehow, you could contact Sailor Galaxia. We believe she might be able to tell if there is someone out there who could have sent Serena her dreams."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena added, "Of life on the moon. But I've never had this kind before."  
  
Pluto thought but then seemed troubled (AN: Having a bad day, Pluto?), "I will see what I can do. Go! I will speak with you again."  
  
They nodded and then were gone. Pluto vanished and appeared in a room somewhere else that had a large mirror or viewscreen on one wall, a bed and shelf of books. She dimmed the lights, dropped her staff and leaned heavily against the shelf, breathing quickly. The room door slid open and a tall woman with half yellow and half red hair that reached the floor, and was wearing a long sleeveless white dress, appeared. When she saw Pluto, she ran forward, "Pluto, what's happened? Are you alright?"  
  
Pluto took a deep breath and turned to the woman; "It's her. She's back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Searching For Answers

*sigh* Nobody has reviewed my last few chapters. Why, I wonder. I don't know what they think of them but this much I know. Out of all the stuff I written, I've had over 2000 and more visit them at least. It's so amazing! Well, anyways, I will continue anyways. Sorry for being late with it. I'm working on another fanfic now on the Labyrinth. Hope it'll get good reviews. Cha!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SM, blah blah, you get the idea...  
  
Chapter Seven  
-------------  
Searching for Answers  
---------------------  
  
Adnama, still puzzled by what had happened in the brush, continued walking toward her destination with Mitts walking quietly along side her. Finally, she looked up at a building. The Library. ::Good:: Mitts' voice sounded in her head. ::This is what we need.:: Adnama's eyes widened and she looked down at Mitts, "How did you..." ::Shush!:: her voice said again, ::Don't give me away. What would people think if they saw you talking to a cat?:: Mitts walked up to the doors and Adnama just shrugged and opened the door. "Why not? Just add it to my list of 'Wierd thing happening to me'."  
  
Inside, shelves of books stood in rows, away from the doors and a desk stood not far from the doors. The lady at the desk smiled, "May I help you?"  
  
"I, um," ::Ask for past newspapers.:: "Yeah, i'd like to see past newspapers."  
  
"What year?"  
  
"Um," ::This year, silly!:: "Uh, this year."  
  
The lady smiled and began typing on her computer, "Downstairs, periodicals, section 'B'. You'll find this year's on shelf 'E-NEWS'."  
  
Adnama thanks the librarian and walked towards the stairwell leading down. It was dimmer down below and no one seemed around. Following her directions, Adnama found the newspapers further back. Taking down the heavy book, she sat down at a near-by table, dropping the book. Blowing a bit of dust off, she opened it. Mitts jumped upon the table and sat.  
  
"Now what?" Adnama asked. Mitts went in front of the the large book and began flipping pages. Again Adnama was startled but laughed this time, "Ya know, kitty. You are turning out to be almost human!"  
  
"No need to be insulting," Mitts said without stopping. Finally she stopped and stepped aside. "There! That's what we want." She put her paw on the front page article. Adnama looked closely. There was a picture of what appeared to be a meteor shower at night. The caption read, "Freak Star Shower" and in smaller letters, "What caused it?" She read the article aloud, "An untimed meteor shower appeared in the sky last night, showering Tokyo with glittering stars. Strangely, no stars have been found as of yet and no damage was done. Many people who were taken severly ill days before, were suddenly cured. Was it the shower?"   
  
Adnama conitnued reading how people were strangely cured and how the storm of beforehad vanished. "The storm had started shortly after the final concert of a group called "The Starlights", who have now vanished. Many heartbroken fans miss them."  
  
Adnama giggled slightly, "You bet they do." She sighed at the handsome picture of the three young men. Mitts frowned, agervated, and flipped the pages again, "No time for day dreaming. Ah, here's the last report. 'Still nothing on the shower of two weeks ago. Scientists have given up their search and have declared it a mystery.' Hmph! Doesn't take a genius to say that!"  
  
Adnama's eyes were wandering about the pages until her eyes stopped suddenly upon a new headline. "Attacks in Britain." The caption below read, "Many young girls were found to be drained of energy and reports of monsters were many." Adnama's brow furrowed. "Strange. I wonder whatever happened to Sailor V there."  
  
Mitts looked at her and then at the article, reading a bit more, "A certain pattern was formed by these crimes but stopped suddenly. These 'monster attacks' disasappeared entirely, leaving only weak victims. Where is Sailor V?"  
  
Mitts shook her head, "This is the first strange attack in Britain in years and they expect Sailor V to show? She's been missing for years! Well, it appears this is all we'll learn." She jumped off the book. Adnama sighed and closed the book.   
  
As she put it back on the shelf, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Someone was watching her. Cautiously, she turned slightly. No one. She looked down an isle and still saw no one. Mitts looked at her, curious, "What is it?"  
  
Adnama shrugged, "I could have sworn someone was watching me." She still couldn't shake the feeling away, "Come on, Mitts. This place is starting to creep me out."  
  
"Well as creepy as it may feel, we still have one thing left to research."  
  
What's that?"  
  
* * *  
  
Serena gasped. Crystals? She continued peering through the bookshelf, "Looks like you were right, Luna," she whispered to the cat below, "They are up to something. But are you sure that cat can talk? I mean, I haven't heard a thing." Luna had seen both Adnama and Mitts go into the library and wanted to follow.  
  
Luna nodded, watching the strange hair colored girl flipping through books about crystals. "I'm sure that cat has something to do with this. Why else would Adnama have a sudden interest in crystals." Luna's eyes narrowed. *Something about that cat. So familar.*  
  
Adnama stopped suddenly and looked around. Serena ducked. "She sure seems nervous. She keeps looking around." The cat near Adnama also perked up. It looked at Adnama and she rose, putting away her books and quietly left the area. Serena leaned this way and that, "I can't see her anymore."  
  
"Can't see whom?"   
  
Serena jumped. There stood Adnama, right beside her, eyebrow raised. Serena stuttered, "Uh, I, uh, can't find 'her'! My cat. Yeah. Her."  
  
Adnama nodded, then looked down, "Well, is this her?" She picked up Luna, who meowed sweetly.  
  
Serena gave a nervous laugh, "Oh Luna, you silly cat. Where have you been hiding?" Luna jumped onto Serena's shoulder and purred, still looking at Adnama. Suddenly, a tabby jumped onto Adnama's shoulder. She purred contently, quietly eyeing Luna. "Oh, how cute! Your cat looks like a little grey and white tiger. Tabby Cat, right?"  
  
Adnama nodded, "So, what brings you to the library?"  
  
"Oh, just research for school. How about you?" Serena glanced at the book Adnama held at her side, "Working on crystals?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. For Chem, real boring."  
  
"Oh, is that your field of study?"  
  
"No. I'm working on being an actress one day. Maybe a singer. I also love drawing and writing, so I may do that field too." She glanced at her watch, "I'm sorry, I really gotta go. Nice running into you again. At least, not literally this time." She laughed and rqan off, waving.  
  
Serena waved back, "You see, Luna. Perfectly normal. She's just doing homework. Stop worrying."  
  
Luna didn't reply. She was still thinking about that cat. It had looked normal, perfectly ordinary.  
  
Then why had she sensed something?  
  
* * *   
  
What do you mean, Mitts?" Adnama quiered after they had left the library, "Serena is normal and so is her cat. So she's got bald-shaped crescent moon on her head, so what? Probably a prank played by some kid."  
  
Mitts looked dubious, "I don't know. Something about...Adnama?!"  
  
Adnama had suddenly falen to her knees, touching her head, "Not...again," she breathed and hit the ground. 


	8. What Lies Beneath

Okay, at least one person has reviewed and wants me to conitnue and so I shall. Here's our next intallment. Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Disclaimer:The usual.  
  
Chapter Eight  
-------------  
What Lies Beneath  
-----------------  
  
  
Mitts jumped clear of her shoulder and began nudgeing Adnama, "Come on, Adnama. Wake up!" she whispered. She glanced around frantically. She needed to find help, but how could a cat do that and still appear perfectly ordinary? They were on a street with a high wall on one side and a group of trees on the other, where the sidewalk was. Frantic, Mitts decided to stay. Maybe if she meowed loud enough, someone would come. (AN: Yep! Meow like an idiot. That'll get em runnin') Feeling silly (AN: I sure would), she started.  
  
Soon there appeared a red sports car with tinted windows. It stopped abruptly near by and a tall, dark haired young man in a green sports jacket, steeped out. (AN: What are the chances?!) "Adnama! Are you alright?" (AN: Ah, come on! She's lying on the ground! Coarse she ain't alright.) He ran forward and realizing she was unconcious (AN: And the light goes on.), picked her up. Mitts meowed again. "Oh. I didn't see you kitty. Do you belong to her? (AN: She's a cat! And you're asking her questions??) Well, you may as well come."  
  
He opened the passenger side door, set Adnama down gently in the seat, allowed Mitts to get in and closed the door, heading for his own side and hopped in. (AN: Okay, that's it! I'm outta here! This so cheesy! *footsteps leaving and door slams. Then door opens and footsteps return* Uh, I forgot. I'm typing. *^^; continues typing*) He looked curiously at Mitts and then drove off.  
  
A while later, they were in hid apartment. Mitts walked around, curiously checking out the place. Very nice and ordinary. She watched as Adnama was brought into the bedroom and placed gently on the bed.  
  
Mitts jumped up and watched over her. The young man raised an eyebrow, "You know, you remind me of another cat. Funny." He left the room, heading for the kitchen. Mitts walked over to Adnama's face. Suddenly, Mittsie's hair stood on end. Something dark was nearby. She looked in the direction of the kitchen but it was not from there. She turned slightly. It seemed to come from Adnama!  
  
As if sensing the same thing, the young man came back with a glass of water, a look of confusion on his face. Could he sense it too? And how did he know Adnama?  
  
He leaned forward, touching her forehead. At that touch, the feeling passed and Adnama woke with a jolt. A look of confusion passed over her and she looked quickly at her surroundings, sitting up. She stopped at the man, "Darien? Wh-where am I?"  
  
"You're at my place,"he said, sitting on a chair nearby and handing her the glass of water, "I found you unconcious on the sidewalk and brought you here. Are you alright?"  
  
Ahe accepted the glass gratefully, downed the water and handed it back, "I think so. I'm not exactly sure I know what happened. All I know is something similar happened yesterday. Right after I met your girlfriend. I saw her today in the library, doing school research."  
  
"Serena? Doing research? That is strange."  
  
While they were talking, Mitts began thinking. Something about the blond girl had felt awfully strange and these two bits of info had set her mind in motion. Was it Serena that caused Adnama's black out? But why hadn't it happened when they were talking?  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Darien jumped up and went to the door. They heard voices, one of concern and the other sounded like Serena, yet weary.  
  
"It happened again, Darien," the concerned voice said, "This time she nearly collapsed!"  
  
"Luna," Darien said quietly, "I don't think you should be saying anything right now." Too late.   
  
Curious, Mitts had jumped from the bed and walked to the door. Luna stopped and stared in surprise. Adnama's cat!  
  
Mitts, also surprised seeing a cat and not another human, stared back. ::Who are you?:: a voice said in her mind. Again, Mitts jolted with surprise. *I must remain neutral. Maybe I can still hide*, Mitts thought. *Curious, this cat talks. I knew there was something more to her. The crescent seems familar*. She heard movement behind her and Adnama appeared, holding the doorframe to the bedroom. Serena, still weary, glanced up. She began turning red and her eyes seemed to take on a hurt expression. "Darien, I thought...I mean...I didn't know," Serena began backing towards the door.  
  
"Serena, wait!" Darien held her arm. Serena looked at him, tears beginning to well up, "I thought we had something special, Darien," she whispered hoarsely. Darien was taken aback, loosening his grip. Serena pulled free, taking a ring off her left hand and letting it drop on the floor, "Guess I was wrong."  
  
Weakly, she stumbled to the door and went out. Weeping could be heard as she left. Darien sighed, "Better go after her, Luna." Luna, breaking her stare with the other cat, nodded slightly and ran out the door. Darien closed it slowly, picking up the heart shaped jeweled ring, little diamonds around it, glistening.  
  
Adnama, a bit red, stumbled forward. Darien steadied her, "Sorry about that."  
  
Adnama blushed again, "I-I think she got the wrong idea. Geeze! I feel stupid! I shoulda stayed put. I'm real sorry, Darien." She glanced at the ring he held as they sat on a couch. "An engagement ring? Darien, you're engaged??" she turned a brighter red, "Oh man, now I'm really embarrassed. May as well call me a homewrecker!" She put her head in her hands. Darien smiled a bit, chuckling, "You and Serena sure aren'y much different, that's for sure."  
  
Adnama groaned and Darien laughed harder. She looked up, "What about Serena? Shouldn't you go explain?"  
  
Darien calmed down, still smiling, "I think I'd better let her calm down first. Trying to talk to her now will be rather difficult."  
  
Then, there was a sudden scratching at the door. Darien went and opened it. Luna, out of breath, stood there, "Darien, you must come quickly. Serena has collapsed!"  
  
"I'll be back soon," he called to Adnama without looking back, and ran down the hall. Sure enough, at the foot of some stairs, lay Serena, out cold. Darien ran down the stairs and scooped her up. He checked her pulse which was steady. Carefully, he brought her up quickly to his apartment, where Mitts meowed at the doorway. Concerned, Darien hurried in. "Adnama, I..." But he stopped as he saw Adnama slumped over the couch. Setting Serena down on the other, he checked Adnama. Also, out cold. Baffled, he looked at the two girls, "Alright, what the heck is going on??"  
  
Luna eyed the tabby, sitting near Adnama's still form, "That's what I's like to know." Mitts meowed and Luna glared. ::No more games, tabby. Either you talk or I find other ways of making you:: Mitts seemed unconcerned and lay down, purring. She still eyed the black cat carefully but ignored the threats in her head. She wasn't about to give herself away.  
  
Luna hmphed and turned to Darien, "Better call Rei. She may be able to help us, unlike some," she glared at the tabby, who was licking her paws contently, only glancing for a brief moment at Luna before continueing.  
  
Darien nodded and left to make the phone call. Luna, meanwhile, jumped upon the couch and bumped Mitts, "Look here, tabby," she spoke quietly but stern. Mitts glanced up. "I don't know what your problem is but I want some answers. Now!"  
  
Mitts seemed to sigh in irritation, "My, you are persistant." Luna started but thenglared again, "Just as I thought. Why must you take your sweet time?"  
  
"I'm not about to give myself away in the presence of a human."  
  
Luna laughed, "If you haven't noticed, he's used to seeing cats talk. Look at me."   
  
Mitts looked away, "That's you. I have my reasons."  
  
"My, aren't we snooty. Don't you care that your owner is out cold?"  
  
"Of course I do! But there's nothing I can do about it. What about your owner?"  
  
Luna bemused, "Well, she's not my owner, technically. Yes, she takes care of me but, well..."  
  
Mitts looked amused, "Ahhh, you're her guardian."  
  
Luna looked astonished. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I wasn't born yesterday. I knew there was something about you the minute I saw that crescent. You're from the moon, aren't you?"   
  
Luna again looked surpirsed. Mitts lay down again and began licking her paws. Luna was showing signs of irritation, "Must you be so irritating?" she asked. Mitts ignored her. Luna grew very upset. "That's it!" she stepped up to the cat and bumped her hard. Mitts looked up, slightly perturbed.   
  
"Alright tabby! Just what's your game? Why is it, for some reason, both girls are out cold? And just how do you know I'm from the moon?!"  
  
Mitts looked bemused now, "Your charge must really have a rough time around you." She rose to her haunches and seemed to clear her throat, "The crescent on your forehead gives you away. Crips, it's like a big sign shouting, 'moonie'!" Luna looked offended at this but Mitts continued undaunted, "As for the girls, your guess is as good as mine. I'd have to say it has something to do with each of them being in the same proximity of each other, if that's not obvious enough. And for my business, it's really none of your concern." With that, she returned to her relaxed form and began grooming her fur. "Oh," she looked up, "I wouldn't say anything to your human friend if I were you. You never know what kind of trouble it may cause." She then lay down beside Adnama and closed her eyes.  
  
Luna was growing ver frusterated (AN: Bad day, huh Luna?), "You are really starting to..."  
  
"Luna?" Darien came back, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
Luna eyed Mitts who in turn gave her a had stare, then closed her eyes again.  
  
Luna sighed angerily, "No one." 


	9. The Unknown/Memories

Finally, I'm able to type up the next part. Gomen to all ^^; and especially to my regular advent fans (you know who you are). I've been real busy and homework is heavy. I'm still writing up chapter ten. But without further ado, here's the next chapter.  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Nine  
--------------  
The Unknown/Memories   
-------------------------  
  
Rei entered the building and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button, waited while thinking why Darien had asked her over. The door opened and she entered, hit a floor button and waited, again going over in her mind his call. It hadn't really made sense, only that she should come over, help him with something that was very strange and to hurry. Strange.  
  
The door rang and opened. She walked a bit, went up a small flight of stairs and stopped suddenly at the top. She felt a very strange energy. As she continued to Darien door the feeling grew. Something was wrong. She rapped quickly at his door and it opened almost immedietly. Darien had a baffled look as she entered, "Rei, I don't understand what's going on with Serena and Adnama. They won't wake up."  
  
"Who?" Rei entered the living room and saw the two girls, each laying on seperate couches. One was Serena with Luna beside her, but the other Rei had never seen before. Her hair was very long, draped over her body, a conflisting color of dark gold tinged red. There was a hue like moonlight but only for a moment. Her hair seemed dark beneath but light above where a glittering hair band held it back from her face, revealing the darker color. Darien blinked. Hadn't her hair been striped, sort of? He shrugged. Maybe she had dyed it the day before and he hadn't noticed till now. The cat from before lay beside her.  
  
Rei walked up and knelt beside the couch of the strange girl, "This must be Adnama." Darien nodded, "She goes to my school. Freshman or sophomore, I think."  
  
Rei looked closer and gasped. The energy came from this girl. She closed her eyes and reached out her hand, her fingers just centimeters from Adnanma's face, when there was something like a small shock. Rei jerked her hand back, opening her eyes. Frowning, she wondered if it had only been static electricity. Or not. She looked to Darien, "How long have you known her?"  
  
Darien scratched his head, "Well, she moved here about a year ago from, hmmm, Canada I believe but she looks like she wasn't born there originally. Her Japanese is too perfect for that. I don't know much about her family but she usually keeps to herself and started going to my school about the time I returned from my, well, supposed trip to America. Too bad it never worked out."  
  
Rei nodded, remembering how Darien's trip had been cut short by Galaxia. Then she started, "Hey, Darien. How did she get here?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Darien rubbed his head, looking awkward and told her the whole thing. Rei chuckled a bit at Serena's quick exit, "She always was one to presume too soon. Now, how to wake them up." She noticed Luna glaring at the other cat who ignored her, "Luna?"  
  
Luna jerked her head up, "Yes?"  
  
Rei stared harder. Luna spoke, "What? Can't a cat look into space?"  
  
"Funny how that space is taken up by another cat," Rei sighed, "Okay, Luna, how should we wake them?"  
  
"I don't think they'll wake up here. They're too close." The others looked confused, "Well, I'd guess there is some kind of thing causing each of them to collapse. It makes sense." She told them when she had seen Adnama in pain and how Serena had nearly collapsed near the library." It happened each time they've been near each other."  
  
"So what should we do?" Darien asked, "How much distance should they be from each other and how do we find out what's causing this reaction?"  
  
"Darien, I'm no doctor. I'm not sure where to begin." Rei looked again at the girl. She seemed so strange, her face a mixture of sadness and confusion. For some reason, Rei felt pity for her though she didn't know why. 'Darien, Why don't you take Serena in your room. Maybe a wall will make a difference.  
  
Darien nodded, took up Serena and went into his room, closing the door. Rei turned back to Adnama, "Now, let's see what's troubling you." Rei reached out again and placed her hand on Adnama's head. As soon as she touched a shot of images zoomed before her mind as well as sounds. Screams, shouts, an explosion, a child's laughter, a beautiful face, moonlight, stars, tears of ultimate sadness, a barren waste land, stingy energy, a bright light.  
  
Rei jerked away. Something like a firewall had pushed her away. She felt dizzy, as if she had bee thrown against a wall. She became aware that Adnama had suddenly drew a deep breath and jerked up. She was scrambling into the corner of the couch, a scared and surprised expression on her face. The cat who had been laying peacefully, now stood arched, hissing, almost looking as if she were guarding Adnama. Rei drew further away, still sitting on the floor. Luna, who had been observing quietly now snapped at the cat, "Enough of that! There's no need to be so over protective!"  
  
The cat growled at Luna and then sat closer to Adnama, no longer arched or hissing but still glaring at Rei and Luna. Adnama still seemed scared, her eyes wide, "Who are you?" she whispered, "What did you do?"  
  
Rei seemed equally surprised and stuttered a bit, which wasn't like her at all, "I-I d-didn't mean to... I mean, it wasn't meant to... Luna?" She turned to the black cat for help.  
  
Luna sighed, "Well, she already knows I talk." she carefully went foreword to Adnama. The tabby again raised her hair and growled at Luna. Luna grew impatient.  
  
"Now look, Miss Kitty! Your snarl attitude is ticking me off! I'm not going to do anything." She sat in front of them. Mitts glowered but was quiet and Adnama relaxed a little.  
  
"Now," Luna started, "What happened, I believe, is when Rei, that's her," gesturing to Rei, "tried to make a connection with your mind, she must have triggered something which in turn woke you, most likely painfully."  
  
Adnama was more relaxed now and not so huddled, "Y-yes," she spoke shyly, "It hurt. I thought she was trying to attack me." She looked at Rei, "Are you... friends with Darien?"  
  
Rei nodded, "For quite a number of years. I'm also Serena's best friend," she frowned a bit, "You're not trying to make a move on him, are you?"  
  
Adnama blushed deeply, "Oh no. I-I'm just friends with him at school." she looked awkward, "I think Serena misunderstood that too." Then she looked around confused, "Where's Darien?"  
  
"He took Serena into the other room."   
  
Adnama looked surprised, "Did she come back when I passed out?"  
  
Luna shook her head, "She passed out shortly after leaving. Then we found you passed out." Her eyes narrowed, "You haven't put this together yet, have you?"  
  
Adnama looked bewildered. Rei explained their theory to her. "That does make sense," Adnama thought. She absently began petting Mitts who still eyed Luna carefully. ::Whatever happens:: Mitts thought to Adnama, ::don't give anything away. You know nothing.::  
  
Luna looked suspicious, "Adnama, is your cat always this finicky?"  
  
Adnama laughed softly, "Oh, I don't know. You should ask my niece. She had her longer."  
  
"Oh," Rei perked up, "Does she go to school here?" Maybe Rini knew her from her previous visit to the past.  
  
"Uh, no. S-she's kind of visiting." she nervously twiddled her fingers. Mitts automatically pawed at her hand, causing her to stop. "I, uh, don't think I can be anymore help and I really should be g-going." She rose, stumbling a bit and feeling tired, leaning a bit. Mitts looked concerned up at her.   
  
Rei got up and took a step forward, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Adnama absently nodded, her eyes half closed, "I-I'll be alright. Tell Darien 'thank you' for me. Good bye."  
  
Adnama quickly left the apartment with Mitts close behind. She hurried down the hall and into the elevator. Mitts quickly went in as the doors closed. Adnama leaned against the wall after pressing the ground floor button, and sighed.  
  
"You looked pale in there, Adnama," Mitts said worried.  
  
"I think it's passing," Adnama felt her forehead, "What is wrong with me. I don't think I'm catching anything and I've never been known to faint before."  
  
"I believe that those two may have been right."  
  
"You make it sound like I'm an allergy to her or something."  
  
Mitts eyes furrowed, "Now, just that there's something, I don't know what, about that girl. The dark haired one. She had a strange power, very strong. Something caused you to awake and I'd like to know what."  
  
* * *  
  
Serena was dreaming again. At least, she had to be but everything around her felt so real. She was skipping along a marble hallway, humming. She was wearing her white gown but something felt different. Glancing at a passing mirror, she was surprised to see herself six years old, her hair in the same style, dragging a bit on the floor and a rosy expression on her face. Again, she felt she was just along for the ride in the back of her past life's mind. But she had never remembered this far back before.  
  
For some reason, she felt she wasn't in the moon palace. She was somewhere else, yet it was familiar. Her body stopped as some regal ladies passed and Serenity walked politely and lady-like. Then when they were out of sight, she ran.  
  
She soon came outside to a lovely garden with birds singing and flowers everywhere. She gazed up and Serena was startled to see rainbow nebulas in the sky, glittering. Also, she could see a large blue planet, not much different from Earth and yet the continents were shaped differently. Serenity, Serena's body, was not surprised to see this and seemed to love it. Looking down again, she saw a beautiful marble fountain with a faerie centerpiece. Serenity ran to it and laughed joyfully at the little rainbow colored fish swimming. Then she heard another child's happy laughter. Looking around the fountain she saw another six-year-old girl, long strawberry blond hair that went to her heels, flying freely. She wore a soft blue medieval gown with long sleeves that opened into drooping cuffs, and a silver belt that hung from her waist down the center. She also wore rather loosely a sliver circlet that sat at a messy angle on her head. She was dancing about with some very small winged creatures. Faeries, Serenity's mind said.  
  
Then, the girl stopped and saw Serenity. The faeries disappeared quickly as the girl squealed with joy as did Serenity, "Ser!"  
  
"Adna!"  
  
The two girls laughed and ran to each other, hugging and laughing for joy.  
  
"Oh, Ser! I've missed you! It's been so long since you came last."  
  
They pulled apart and Serenity was beaming, "I know. We had some trouble but mamma took care of it. But I've missed you, Adna." The two girls walked hand in hand through the garden, chattering about new things, games they could play and old memories.  
  
"Oh," Adna jumped, "I've gotta show you a new secret place!"  
  
Ser giggled, "Auntie 'Gelica would be disappointed with you grammer. As my tutor always says," she cleared her throat and mimicked the deep voice of her teacher, "'It is 'strocious for a princess to speak in such an un-lady like manner'." The two of them burst out laughing and ended up rolling on the grass. Serenity again mimicked her tutor on how a princess should not roll on the ground like a dog and they laughed again until tears came from their eyes. In the back of Serenity's mind, Serena sighed happily. She liked this dream. It was the first in days that she had a nice one.  
  
Soon, the girls helped each other up again, giggling now and then as Adna ran leading Ser to the "Secret Place". It was a grove of trees surrounding a beautiful meadow and a long pond entering in. They were beyond the palace grounds as Adna had found a small enclave to squeeze both herself and Ser through and into the Enchanted Woods. Ser gasped, "Oh, Adna, it's beautiful!"  
  
Adna beamed, "And look here." She led them to the pond and kneeled beside it, touching its glass top water. It rippled and sparkled as images of another world appeared. Ser gasped in delight, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Adna whispered, "When I was playing here I was going to take a drink but when I touched the water, that showed up." she leaned in, "I think it's Endora."  
  
"Endora?"  
  
"The big planet in the sky. I've always wished to see it but I'm too young," she sighed, "So, I watch here."  
  
They saw suddenly another small girl, a bit older then they, running down a hallway and into an older boy, giggling.  
  
"I think they are the prince and princess there."  
  
"How can you tell?" Ser asked.  
  
"Their clothes. Very royal looking. I saw their dad once. I guess they lost their mom."  
  
"Oh," Ser said sadly. She knew how it felt. She had never known her father and felt that absence in her heart. She leaned in and her hair fell in, causing it to ripple again, changing the image. Now it was a different place and Ser saw a dark haired boy. He looked a bit silly with a smudge of dirt on his face and wild hair but by his clothes, he looked royal too.  
  
Adna giggled too, "I've never seen him before."  
  
Ser giggled, "That's Prince Endymion. He lives on Earth. I met him once when mamma took me to visit Earth. He's kinda mean sometimes, teasing me but sometimes he's nice when there aren't other boy's around."  
  
Adna giggled, "Does he always wear mud on his face?"  
  
The girls set off laughing until Ser saw something behind Endymion. She paused and leaned in. It was a girl, a bit away, looking kinda upset and yet, her eyes looked possessively at Endymion. Ser leaned in closer until all of a sudden...  
  
Splash! Adna stopped laughing and got scared, "Ser! Ser, oh no!" But soon, Ser came up with a lily pad sitting on her head. Adna tried not to laugh, her lips twitching until she couldn't help it. She rolled on the ground laughing. Ser glared at her until her lips turned sly, "Oh, Adna?"  
  
Adna got up, still chuckling, tears rolling down her face, "Yes?"  
  
Ser crooked a finger for her to come and Adna slowly did, giggling and suddenly Ser grabbed her and pulled her in. Adna came up sputtering and glared at Ser who was laughing. Soon they began an all out water fight.  
  
Later they ran, giggling, dripping wet and dirty, through the palace gardens. "We better change before our mamma's see us," Adna whispered.  
  
"Too late!" The girls stopped in their tracks, inches from the palace steps and slowly turned.  
  
"Oh dear," Ser whispered. In Ser's mind, Serena was surprised and yet happy to see her mother. There was another lady with her, the same height and hair length. The lady's hair was a shimmering silvery white blond, done up in a large bun with a braided tail reaching the ground and a silver circlet, with a small emerald faerie on the front, encircled her head, so that the faerie was dead center of her forehead. She wore a forest green dress, much like Adna's with a silver belt and all, but also tiny jewels encrusted on the belt and edging her low collar. Her silvery blue eyes stared hard on Adna as Ser's mother did on her.  
  
"Serenity, how in all the Universe did you get soaking wet?"  
  
"It was my fault, Auntie Serenity," Adna stepped forward meekly, "We were playing and I accidentally pushed her into the fountain." She wasn't about to say that she had broken rules and left the palace grounds.  
  
"And as for you, Adna. How did you get wet?" her mother asked.  
  
Ser meekly joined Adna, "I kinda pulled her in."  
  
"Kind 'of', Serenity," Queen Serenity corrected, "What would your tutor say?"  
  
Ser began mimicking under her breath again as Adna's lips twitched with amusement.  
  
"Princess'!" They stopped and stared forward, "You two go and change. It wouldn't do for the court to see you like this. Go now."  
  
"Yes, mother." "Yes, Aunt 'Gelica." The two grabbed hands and scurried away but stopped suddenly when they saw Adna's father, King Fiore, standing behind a pillar and chuckling. He winked at them and gestured for them to leave, setting them giggling as they ran.  
  
Then suddenly, Serena found herself standing and watching them go as she stayed. She looked in the garden where her mother chatted. Serena sadly sighed as she saw the girl's giggle and run. It seemed to her that she could faintly hear the sounds of explosions and battle, cries of terror, a scream of agony of someone losing a loved one. It startled her, seeing nothing and yet it sounded like Ser's aunt who was screaming a name she couldn't quite hear. A sudden cry jolted her and she felt ripped away.   



	10. Strange Things Happen

Gomen! ^^; I know it has been a while since last I posted a chapter for this story. My other one has been in high demand so I've been working as fast as I could with it. Now, I have to stay ahead with my writing so I can't post for it for a while. But this one I have a number of chapters written up. And to my faithful readers of this story, thanks for your patience. On with the show!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Ten  
-------------  
Strange Things Happen  
------------------------  
  
Serena jolted awake and was suddenly held firmly still, "Serena, are you okay?"  
  
Serena looked up seeing Darien's concerned face. She gripped his arms as he held hers, "Oh, Darien," she suddenly embraced him, holding him as if he were her anchor to sanity, "Don't leave me. I couldn't bear it without you."  
  
Darien, caught by surprise, embraced her in return, "Serena, I would never leave you. You know that," he gently pulled her away from him, taking her chin gently, "You are my destiny," he replaced the heart shaped ring on her left hand ring finger, "My life. I will always be there to love and protect you."  
  
Serena could feel tears forming, "Darien, you mean..."  
  
He smiled, "Adnama is just a friend. I found her unconscious on a sidewalk and brought her here to recover."  
  
Serena turned red, looking down, "I must have looked pretty silly to her."  
  
Darien chuckled, "Oh, she felt rather embarrassed herself and apolizes too."  
  
Serena looked up, "Really? I should do the same..." then she remembered something, "How did I get here?"  
  
Darein looked stunned, "You don't remember fainting?" he asked as Serena shook her head. Darien explained what had all happened since she was brought into his room. She looked concerned and became thoughtful, "So Adnama and I seem to be allergic to each other or something like that."  
  
He chuckled, "It seems that way."  
  
Then she looked at Darien worriedly, "Darien, it happened again. A dream of the past about..." then her face went blank, " I...I can't remember. The same thing, I can't bring to mind what happened. Only the name... Adna."  
  
"Again?" Darien pondered, "What can it mean?" he asked, stroking his chin.  
  
"Luna and I went to see Pluto, to let her know Rini was alright and we asked her about it. She seemed very troubled by it and wouldn't say anything more. It seemed to really bother her."  
  
Just then a knock sounded at the bedroom door, "Darien?" Rei called.  
  
Darien helped Serena rise, steading her uneasiness, "You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Uh-hu," she smiled as he opened the door, a worried Rei standing there, "You okay, Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Thanks Rei," Then Serena looked curious, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"well, Darien had called me over after you and his friend, Adnama, collapsed," she said as they walked into the living room, "I think we should call a scout meeting today."  
  
Serena grew concerned, "Over my collapsing? It can't be that serious."  
  
Rei grew thoughtful as Luna piped in, "Actually, it's about Adnama. I think she's the reason for your fainting. There's something very strange about her."  
  
Rei nodded, "I'll consult the great fire on this one and let the others know of the meeting, about 5? Good. I'll see you guys later."  
  
After Rei left, Luna could feel the two needed a moment alone and quietly slipped out the door after Rei. Serena blushed as Darien just smiled at her, "I'm real sorry for acting so crazy like that. I guess it's just all that's happened recently."  
  
"Yeah," Darien laughed, "It's been tough on all of us. But especially you. Serena, I want you to rest for a while, just till we know you'll be okay."  
  
"But the meeting..." Darien stopped her with his hand on her lips and kissed her gently. Serena melted.  
  
"For me?" he asked softly, "I don't want anything bad to happen to my future wife."  
  
Serena blushed, "I like it when you say that."  
  
Darien chuckled, embracing her, "I'll use it more often, if you wish."  
  
"I'd like that," she whispered as they shared a deep kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Adnama tiredly unlocked her door and entered her penthouse apartment, followed by Mitts, "That was an interesting afternoon," she said brining a hand to her head.  
  
Mitts looked concerned, "Perhaps you should rest."  
  
"Nah," Adnama siad as she flopped onto her couch, grabbing the CD remote and turning on some music, celtic notes coming soon after, "I've got a term paper due soon for school and the prof won't be impressed if I hand in nothing."  
  
Her face suddenly took on an amused look, "Funny. A few days ago, school work was the foremost on my mind. Now I find I'm a princess and school suddenly looks unimportant," she chuckled, "Maybe I should order him to lay off the work load."  
  
Mitts cocked an eyebrow, "That may not be the greatest idea."  
  
"Yeah," Adnama sniffed disdainly, "Probably have me toted off to the nearest nuthouse in a straight jacket. that or just tel me not to get into my acting so much. Either way, he wins."  
  
There was the sound of running feet and Naneeka ran into the room from the hall, "Auntie Adnama! Guess what? momma called!"  
  
Adnama perked up, "Now why would she call?"  
  
"I can't say. You're suppose to call her."  
  
Adnama could tell by Naneeka's excited expression that it was something big. So she went into the kitchen takeing the corless phone with her, and called her sister. When her sister picked up, Adnama could hear her hestitaion. Knowing her, she was about to ask a big favor.  
  
"Nam," it was her sister's nickname for Adnama, "I don't want to sound pesky and believe me, Naneeka will be punished when she's back. She shouldn't have run off."  
  
"It's okay, Nita. I can hear a favor coming so just tell me."  
  
Nita laughed, "You were always good with that. Well, Brian and I were talking last night and we though, well, since Naneeka is in Tokyo right now and is staying with you and knowing that the education there is better then here..."  
  
Adnama sighed, "You were wondering if she could school here and stay with me."  
  
nita chuckled, "Well, yes. The school year has started for her already and she doesn't seem to do well here and maybe a change in scenery will do. You don't mind?"  
  
Adnama chuckled, "Why not. May as well, seeing as you took care of me when I was small in schhol and you were in High School. Wasn't really cool for you, was it?"  
  
"Haha, true. Thank you, nam. I'll send her school records for the new school and we'll try to make a trip to Tokyo and bring more of her things. Thank you so much, Nam. It means a lot to us."  
  
Adnama chuckled, "Just remember this next time you complain to mom that I never do anything for you."  
  
"Promise. Bye!"  
  
"Cha!" she laughed with her faveorite farewell and hung up. She looked at Naneeka who was about to fall off her chair from all her excitement.  
  
"Well, kiddo," she laughed, "Looks like I'm stuck with you."  
  
"Yipee!!" Naneeka whooped and hollered, dancing about and hugging Adnama, "Oh, Auntie, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Adnama nodded and kneeled before her, holding her still, "Just remember, this isn't a hoiday. You will do well in school and also do your chores when I give them."  
  
naneeka gave a sharp salute, "Aye aye, captain!" she laughed.  
  
Adnama sighed, "Go watch some TV while I get supper. I'ive got enough channels to entertain you for ages."  
  
Naneeka whooped with joy and ran to the TV, switched it on and plopped on the couch. Adnama sighed, "Sure hope I don't regret this," she said as she sat at her dining room table. Mitts hopped up on the table as Adnama cocked an eyebrow, "Ya know, I don't usually allow four legged animals on my table. Very unsanitary."  
  
Mitts stuck out her tongue, causing Adnama to laugh, "So kitty, what's next on the agenda?"  
  
"We need to find the Sailor Scout, guardians of this solar system and of the moon princess," Mitts smiled, "But I believe that we won't have to look far for one." She tols of Luna and what she believed.  
  
"So Luna is a guardian to Serena. Is Serena a scout then?"  
  
"Hard to say. Yes, it's apparent that Luna is from the moon but still, I'm not sure about Serena. I can't read her so I don't know. She sure doesn't seem the type."  
  
Adnama chuckled, "Yeah, Serena is just your average girl."  
  
mitts nodded, "Chances are Luna just guards her like a normal pet would though with more sense then an average cat," she frowned, "She's sure nosy though. I'd like to know why."  
  
"Well, while you ponder, I've got some calls to make. Naneeka starts school next week and I should let the school know."  
  
Mitts nodded and joined Naneeka on the couch. Adnama sighed and went out silently onto the balcony, closing the sliding door behind her. She leaned heavily on the rail and gazed at the setting sun, a cool breeze blowing. She smiled. Just like home. 5 pm and the sun setting meant it was getting closer to winter though autumn had just begun. She missed Canada but she felt a calling here, her first home. Why?  
  
She sighed, looking down. She was startled suddenly. Near the park entrance across the street far below, she saw someone looking up at her. How she would notice this was curious but she had.  
  
It was a man, red hair, blue navy styled jacket, black pant, and a white scarf. He was staring at her and it for some reason caused her blush. He broght a rose to his face and then disappeared into the park, his black with red lining flapping behind.  
  
Then for the first time she noticed a rose and small card on the railing. Starled, she picked it up and read the car:  
  
'A rose knows no comparison with thee.'  
  
Adnama was startled to see it was the same styled card as the one she had found in the bush. Was he the admirer? But how could he bring a flower and card up sixteen floors to a penthouse? She sniffed the rose and sighed, suddenly feeling a sweet emotion run throguh her. Glancing around once more, she returned inside.  
  



	11. Night Falls

Hey all! Yes, another chapter and none too soon. Hope you all  
enjoy as I'll soon be busy again. So, here's the next bit! Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Eleven  
--------------  
Night Falls  
-----------  
  
Lita said goodbye to Rei on her communicator watch and then  
turned to Rini who was sleeping. She hadn't woken up once since  
the night before. Looking at the clock she noticed it was about 5  
o'clock. maybe she should try to wake her up. Kneeling beside the  
couch she shook the 8 year old looking girl (AN: I'm not sure how  
old Rini would be after the star's series. Anyone know?), "Rini?"  
  
She mumbled under her sleep, "Mama? mama, what's happening?" She  
turned in her sleep more, bumping Diana awake, "Mama!"  
  
Lita was startled, "Rini, wake up."  
  
Rini bolted upright, fear on her face, "Mama!"  
  
"Small Lady! What's wrong?" Diana asked scared.  
  
Rini breathed hard and then saw Lita, "Lita!" she hugged her  
tightly, tears forming in her eyes. Lita was surprised but held  
her, rubbing her back, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. What's wrong?"  
  
Rini released Lita and wiped her eyes, "Sorry Lita. Just a bad  
dream." Diana crept into Rini's lap and curled up next to her.  
  
Lita looked at Rini, Do you remember anything that has happened?"  
  
Rini shook her head, "The last thing I remember was running  
through the palace gardens to lunch and... that's it. I wake up  
here. What happened?"  
  
Lita told her of last night and noticed Rini pale, "How is that  
possible? It's been years since I was ever Black Lady. I've been  
a sailor scout for about 4 years so this seems even less  
possible." she looked at Lita warily, "Did I... hurt anyone?"  
  
"Oh, Rini," Lita comforted her, "Nothing serious happened. Don't  
worry. You were only seen by us."  
  
Luna-P suddenly bounced onto Rini's lap, beeping, "Luna-P! I'm  
glad to see you. What is it?"  
  
Luna-P's eyes blurred and an image was seen. "Puu!"  
  
"Hello, Small Lady. You are well?" Pluto asked as Rini nodded,  
"Your mother and father were glad to hear of your safety. They  
wanted to know if you'd like to stay in the past for a while."  
  
Rini gasped for joy, "Yes! I'd like that very much!"  
  
Pluto nodded and looked at Lita, "They felt perhaps Small Lady  
would be safe within the past until they can determine what  
happened. Will this be alright with you?"  
  
Lita nodded, "We'll take care of her. Pluto, will you be joining  
us again? We could use your help. We think there might be another  
enemy."  
  
Pluto looked distressed as she nodded, "Yes, Princess Serenity  
has spoked with me already. I do not know. These matters are  
sensitive and I do not know how much I can help." she looked up  
and spoke very seriously, "Please watch over Small Lady. I will  
speak with again someday," and she was gone, Luna-P's eyes  
returning normal.  
  
Rini sighed and hugged the ball, "Bye, Puu." Then her tummy  
rumbled and she blushed, "I'm kinda hungry. Got anything to eat,  
Lita?"  
  
Lita laughed, "You know I always do. Come on you two. I'll have  
to leave you though. I have a scout meeting soon. Will you be  
alright?"  
  
Rini and Diana nodded, "I'll watch over her, Lita," Diana smiled.  
  
Lita smiled, tickling Diana's chin, "I know you will. Help  
yourselves to the fridge. I gotta run. see ya later!"  
  
Rini waved as the door closed. She smiled at Diana, "Come on.  
Let's go raid the fridge."  
  
* * *  
  
"So how's Rini?"  
  
"She was great when I left," Lita said. The girls and Darien were  
gathered at Rei's temple in the fire room. Darien had told them  
Serena was resting and soon discussion of Rini and Adnama  
started.  
  
"You think the fire can tell us anything, Rei?" Mina asked.  
  
Rei pondered, "I don't know. I was blocked once already when I  
tried to enter Adnama's mind. But I'll try."  
  
The others sat behind her as Rei folded her hands and pressed her  
forefingers together before her. The large fire crackled before  
her and Rei, eyes closed spoke, "Great fire, tell us what you can  
of this girl. Tell us about Adnama."  
  
She suddenly heard child's laughter. She looked at the fire as  
she saw two girls running by in it. She couldn't see their faces  
but their clothing was very different. The image changed, one of  
the girls grown older, a teen. She was crying, her face in her  
hands as another woman comforted her, holding her tightly, tears  
on her face.  
  
"That woman...," Michiru whispered, "she seems... familiar."  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
The image changed as Rei suddenly jerked, a small grunt as if  
something hit her. There was screams, explosions, burning  
destruction. The woman of before was looking into the sky, crying  
out to someone, tears streaming. There was a sudden bright light  
and Rei was knocked to the floor. The fire showed no more.  
  
"Rei!" Ami came forward, helping the raven haired girl to her  
feet, "What happened?"  
  
Rei was dazed as she shook her head, "The same thing. Something  
threw me back. Every time the bright light appeared. It makes no  
sense but I get the feeling Adnama has a long ago past, a sad one  
at that."  
  
"Is she aware of it?" Haruka asked.  
  
Rei shook her head, "I don't believe so but I'm not sure. If she  
is, she doesn't accept it as hers. I still feel the pain.  
Something dreadful happened to her." She shivered.  
  
Hotaru timidly asked, "What about Rini? Can you see what happened  
with her?"  
  
Rei nodded, reassuring Ami that she was alright and returned to  
her seat before the fire. She asked about Rini and soon they saw  
the 30th century Crystal Palace. Rini was running through the  
garden towards the palace when suddenly a flash appeared in front  
of her. A shadowed person floated before her and all they could  
see was that the figure had short red hair, something sparkling  
there, and her clothing looked like a genie outfit. The figure  
laughed, "Well, seems my job is easy. Little Princess, you're  
coming with me."  
  
Rini gasped, "How could you get within the palace grounds?" Then  
she frowned, "Not a chance will you take me," she raised her  
hand, "MOON CRYS-"  
  
The figure suddenly brought her hands forward, her eyes glowing  
in the shadows, "Not likely, Small Lady."  
  
Rini's eyes suddenly went blank, as if hypnotized. Her hand went  
to her side as the figure snapped her fingers. A dark swirling  
portal appeared and the figure gestured for Rini to go through.  
Rini obeyed like a soldier and went through. The figure laughed  
and like mist went through as well and the portal vanished.  
  
The image changed and Rini stood in a darkroom, a single light  
beam on her. She floated in the sparkling light, little  
shimmering here and there. The figure of before stayed in the  
shadows, speaking to another, "She was too easy. I thought you  
said she was a warrior."  
  
The other shadow, a taller one, looked at Rini. Rei felt very  
cold when she saw this one. "You forget, Roganda. She is the  
daughter of the strongest senshi in this system. She will be a  
powerful weapon."  
  
There were other words but the girls could not hear them. The  
lady seemed to suddenly talk to Rini and then her hands went into  
the light and took hold of Rini's head. Rini's face scrunched in  
pain and she gave a cry, tears falling. The lady's hands suddenly  
ripped away, leaving Rini's eyes blank, tears posed to fall. The  
woman was whispering, something about "impossible" and "the  
child". She laughed, a dark wicked laugh, causing the other known  
as Roganda to back away fearfully. Then the dark woman took hold  
of Rini's head again and Rini cried out louder, almost as if  
something like a knife was being driven into her mind. Rei  
winced.  
  
"Rini!" Hotaru began to rise but Michiru stooped her, "It's okay.  
It's not happening now." Hotaru slowly nodded and sat down. Still  
upset to see her best friend in so much pain.  
  
The woman released her hold and took a step back. Rini showed  
pain but suddenly her face twisted angrily. The light beam she  
floated in went bright and Rini was encompassed like a cocoon,  
wrapping tightly and growing taller.  
  
The image changed again and the woman sat on a throne in the  
dark. Before stood a rigid Black Lady. Roganda stood off to the  
side shadowed but a smile evident. The dark woman stepped down  
and stood before Black Lady while staying in the shadows.  
  
Ami gasped from behind Rei, "There is no Black Moon symbol.  
That's what was different before."  
  
Darien nodded. The lady reached out a hand and touched Black  
Lady's forehead. It glowed and a dark purple and flashed. When  
she moved her finger away, a symbol faded away too soon for Rei  
to see what it was.  
  
Again, the fire image changed and they saw a dark siloette,  
flowing hair but seeing no face. She laughed and seemed to look  
right at the girls, her hand moving forward. Rei gasped,  
"Everybody down!"  
  
Just as they did the fire flared out, rushing forward and up.  
Then, like a candle, it snuffed out.  
  
Lita slowly got up, shaking a bit, "Rei, I get the feeling that  
wasn't suppose to happen.  
  
Rei shook her head, pale faced, "It's impossible for the fire to  
go out like that. This is very bad." She turned to the girls,  
"Scouts, I think we have our enemy."  
  
"What about Rini?" Hotaru asked worriedly, "Is she safe from that  
woman?"  
  
Darien laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry.  
Chances are the enemy didn't count on us saving Rini. I'm sure  
she'll be safe."  
  
Hotaru nodded, putting on a brave face, "I hope so."  
  
Suddenly Ami's hand computer beeped. She tapped a little and  
looked at the others, "Dark energy signature emanating from the  
harbor district. Better go check it out. Could be our enemy."  
  
They nodded, transformed and headed for the docks as evening  
crept into the sky.   
  
Night was coming.   
  
  
  
  



	12. Mysterious Senshi

Oh man, I'm so bushed! Major test finished and done with, homework easing a bit and I need major sleep. Ohhhh, only they're more weeks till glorious summer vacation. Though I'm wondering when the summer will kick in here. It's been spring, then winter, then spring and back again. Just as the snow melts it returns. But I'm boring you with problems. So, I'm getting quite a few reviews on this story again. Great, glad to see the support and encouragement and knowing I'm not writing just to make my wrist sore, which, coincidentally DOES hurt. Probably from the entire 'note' taking I do in class. You'd be surprised how many of those 'notes' are my writing but the Prof. don't know that. But we get a break from writing this Monday so it's all good. Sorry for the delay (Damn writers block!) and I will try extra hard to get out more of "It's Only Forever". Thanks for your patience and impatience. ^^   
  
Oh, just a little thing. This is near my stories end. There's been so many chapters, I think I should probably leave off soon. But, question to my reviewers. Should I end off with a 'what-will-happen-you-guess' ending or should I turn this into a series and write more? Let me know. It's important if you wanna see more of this fic.   
  
Thank you Sailor Star Jupiter (love your comments), Jordan (Oh my goodness, I get so many reviews from you. It's great! thank you. My most faithful reviewer of this fic by far) and all my faithful readers. Hope you enjoy the rest of the show! Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know the drill. Adnama, Mitts, Naneeka, Roganda, and the Shadows/Nightcrawlers are mine.  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
--------------  
Mysterious Senshi  
-----------------  
  
There was evil laughter, giggles of glee as shadows zoomed about the harbour and warehouses, entering every human they found. Many had only a moment to realise what was happening when they suddenly collapsed.  
  
She chuckled, swinging her legs as she sat atop a crane driver's compartment, "Wonderful! The shadows are doing a perfect job. These pitiful humans won't know what's coming." She glanced around, "Should bring some attention..."  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Mars shouted as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask appeared below her, "We won't let you do this."  
  
She smiled, "I was wondering when you'd show, Sailor Scouts. Looks like I came to the right town."  
  
They were taken by surprise, "How did you..."  
  
Mercury gasped, "It's her! From your fire reading, Mars. Roganda!"  
  
Roganda chuckled, "Now that we're introduced, meet my shadows!" She stood up and clapped her hands. A number of dark shadows appeared behind her, only their glowing eyes were seen. "Go!" she called and the shadows came at the scouts.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain, Encircle!"  
  
The powers zoomed at the shadows and they dodged it. Mercury and Venus gasped, "This won't be easy."  
  
"It never is," Uranus grunted as she jumped clear of a shadow.  
  
"They're fast," Jupiter said as she aimed at one, "Jupiter Thunder Clap-Zap!" It barely touched it.  
  
"I can see that," Mars grumbled. Then she noticed what each shadow was doing. They were entering humans! What kind of tactic was this?  
  
Suddenly Mars was hit from behind, sending her sprawling. Dazed she looked around and saw a glowing human, grinning as it held a pipe in its hand, "Guys, we got a bigger problem."  
  
Jupiter zapped at another, "What could that be?" Then she noticed the humans, one by one rising and coming at the scouts, "Oh crap! How do we deal with this?"  
  
"We just do." Neptune began to power up, "Deep Sub-"   
  
Suddenly a shadow zipped and entered Neptune from behind. She gasped and fell to her hands and knees.  
  
"Neptune!" Uranus started forward but stopped as Neptune looked up sharply, her eyes glowing a dark blue.  
  
"Umm, Mars," Venus spoke, "I think the problem just got bigger."  
  
* * *  
  
Adnama cleared away the dishes and put the leftover take-out pizza into the fridge. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was nearly seven and it was already growing darker outside. Seems night comes early here too in fall, she thought. She glanced over to the living room, smiling as Naneeka watching cartoons while Mitts slept curled up next to her. Who'd think such a cat was a guardian.  
  
Suddenly a pain ripped in her chest and she gripped the counter, pressing her other hand to her chest, gasping. Another shook and she was leaning heavily, nearly falling. She had to lay down.  
  
Slowly she made her way to the hall, leaning against the wall. Mitts perked up, "Are you all right?"  
  
Adnama nodded, "I'll be fine. Just tired. I-I'm gonna go lay down." She stumbled down the hall and into her room at the end. The room was a rather large one with a walk in closet, dresser, and a tall elegant framed mirror, double glass doors leading to a balcony, and a large bed with beautifully designed gold coloured bar bed ends. (AN: He, now try saying that 3 times fast!) Adnama flopped onto it, gazing up as she felt the pain subside. It left her feeling exhausted and her eyes drooped. It almost seemed to her that she had no ceiling, only that it went on forever with stars everywhere. She tried to focus but couldn't. She thought, it's probably just the sticker stars I put up. Really works. She fell asleep soon after.  
  
One of the glass doors opened a bit causing a breeze to gently blow the long white drapes hanging there. A slender shadow stood behind the curtain, silhouetted by the rising moon. She seemed satisfied that Adnama was asleep and gazed up at the same ceiling. Yes, the powers were beginning to awaken. But what would be remembered?  
  
"This is for your own good, Princess," she whispered and she turned and vanished.  
  
Unbeknownst, Mitts had watched from the door, cracked open a little. She was staring at where the silhouette had been, the curtains still blowing and then to the ceiling. It was normal, sticker stars glowing there and on the walls. Perfectly normal.  
  
Mitts frowned, "I don't think so." She turned and left, heading for the living room, "Naneeka, time for you to begin training."  
  
* * *  
  
Serena stumbled a bit, flopping onto her bed. She gasped at the sudden pain she felt. Luna and Artemis jumped up, "Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I don't know," she gasped, "I just felt this sudden shock. It's gone now." She sat up, shaking her head, "I feel something bad is happening. I've got to check on the scouts."  
  
"But Serena, "Luna protested, "You're suppose to be resting."  
  
"I know but they may be in trouble, "she clicked her watch, "Guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Serena," came a frizzled response from Sailor Mercury, "You are supposed to be sleeping."  
  
It was apparent a battle was going on from the background noise, "So I'm told but I'm not going to ignore my friends. What's happening?"  
  
"We're fighting an enemy and it just got ugly."  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Serena heard Neptune's voice but it sounded almost mechanical. Mercury cried out and the communication went dead. Serena gasped, "Mercury! Mercury, come in!" she looked at the cats, "I've got to help them. Something's not right with Neptune." (AN: You can say that again. *Serena in background* "Something's not right with-" AN: I didn't mean literally! Serena: Oops, sorry.)  
  
"But-" Artemis protested.  
  
Serena gave a sharp look, "I will not abandon my friends." She tapped her watch and it blinked a little map and a dot for the scouts, "It looks like they're at the harbour." Peeking quickly outside her room to make sure no one was around, she locked her door, "MOON CRISIS POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
  
In a swirl of light and ribbons, Super Sailor Moon appeared. She nimbly jumped to the ground from her window and ran towards the harbour, keeping to the shadows.  
  
Luna and Artemis sat on the window sill, Luna's face creased in worry, "I hope she will be all right."  
  
Artemis sat closer to Luna, a paw on hers, "She's become strong. You've said that yourself. She'll be all right."  
  
Luna sighed, nodding a little and leaned against Artemis, "I hope so."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mars Mandala!"  
  
The rings took out at least one shadow, causing it to scream and fall.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
The electric dragon shape consumed the shadow, disintegrating him. Mars looked at Jupiter, "that's an old one. You haven't used it for years."  
  
"It's effective." Suddenly the taken humans again attacked them.  
  
"This is getting to be difficult," Jupiter grunted as she flipped one over, throwing them to the ground just to be attacked from behind. She swung a kick and sent them flying, "How's Mercury doing?"  
  
Tux was with Mercury after she had taken a hard hit from Neptune, "She's okay. Dazed but okay."  
  
Saturn was hitting humans away with her staff, trying not to hit them with the bladed end. She suddenly gasped, "Uh, guys. Are they suppose to be disappearing like that?"  
  
The others gasped as humans were beginning to vanish before them, leaving only those who were still fighting them. Roganda laughed, "more minions for my mistress. You scouts are not as tough as I thought."  
  
"That's it, I'm steamed," Venus muttered, "You can't take these humans as if they were things. You're gonna be toast, nega-sleeze!"  
  
"Sleaze?! I'll show you sleaze!" Dark energy blasted from her hand and before Venus could dodge, she was hit square in the chest, slamming her into a wall.  
  
"Venus! Oh, you're finished," Jupiter seethed at Roganda, "Jupiter Wide Pressure!"  
  
Roganda didn't move. Instead, Neptune, eyes glowing bright blue, jumped in front and deflected the shot with her own attack, sending it back at Jupiter. She went flying, hitting the ground hard. Neptune seemed to smirk when she suddenly felt a sharp hit to the neck, knocking her out.  
  
"Sorry Neptune, "Uranus muttered, "it's for your own good."  
  
Roganda steamed, bringing her hands into the air. More Shadows appeared and more humans disappeared, "let's see you stop these from going into your precious city!"  
  
Mercury weakly rose, "We won't let you win! Scouts, we've gotta save these people!"  
  
"How can we beat them?" Saturn asked.  
  
"With me," Super Sailor Moon appeared and whipped out her heart sceptre.  
  
"No, Super Sailor Moon," Tux cried, "You may kill them!"  
  
"Trust me. Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Swirling hearts and ribbons went out and wrapped the remaining people. They cried out and slumped as the shadows left them and disintegrated.  
  
Roganda glared at her, "So, it seems I meet the leader of this pathetic group. Let's see you handle this! Shadows Morph!"  
  
Suddenly the dark shadows began looking solid, turning into hideous dark monsters, teeth like daggers and dripping with droop. Their eyes were solid black orbs, glowing and their form had no name. Just plain hideous. Sailor Moon cringed, "They're worse looking then past daemons."  
  
"Don't let appearances stop you, Sailor Moon," Tux spoke (AN: Oh great! Here's comes the sappy "Tux" speech. I think I'm gonna be sick.), "We can beat them. Just put your heart into it and we will prevail!" (AN: *sounds of retching in the background*)  
  
"Right! Let's do it scouts!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Roganda chuckled, "I don't think so. Meet my Nightcrawlers."  
  
The creatures' claws extended like blades and they attacked. Saturn knocked one away with her staff and dodged another as the others attacked as well. She cried out sharply, taking a hit to her arm. She grabbed her cut arm and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Saturn," Mercury called, "Use your attack!"  
  
"I can't," she gritted, "It might be too much."  
  
"Then just control it as best you can. You can do it!" (AN: More retching happening* What's with the sappy you-can-do-it speeches?)  
  
She nodded, "Let's combine powers. It should help. Silence Wall!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
The combined attack was effective as two Nighcrawlers shrieked and crumbled, "Sailor Moon, now!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" and the beasts were dust.  
  
Moon smiled, not knowing a Nightcrawler was coming from behind. It shrieked as a rose hit it square in the face as Moon gasped and turned. It still tried to get to her but Tux went in front, jabbing with his cane. The creature got a hit to Tux's chest before it fell back. He cried out in pain, blood oozing through his cut shirt.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" sailor Moon grabbed him but he suddenly picked her up and jumped away as the creature returned. Tux set her down and fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding chest. Sailor moon saw the blood on her gloves and gasped, "You're hurt! We need to get you help!"  
  
"No," he grunted, " They have to be stopped."  
  
Roganda chuckled at the fight below her. Little did she know a Nightcrawler was creeping up from above the crane. He hissed and Roganda turned, gasping, "Rigeous!"  
  
It growled, "Thought I'd forget about you? We have a 'date'. Date for death!" he lunged at her as she cried out. A sudden bolt pierced him in the chest sending him screaming and hitting the ground below. Roganda cringed at the smoking and sizzling hole in his chest. She looked around for the source of the bolt.  
  
A lone silhouette stood off in the shadows. They disappeared. Who was it?  
  
Another swipe and Mars grabbed her leg, "This is beginning to hurt."  
  
Venus and Jupiter were beginning to come out of their daze and noticed a silhouette in the shadows of a building. It seemed to be holding some sort of staff and had hair to their ankles, tied half way down their back.  
  
"Pluto?" Jupiter mumbled. No, it couldn't be. They seemed to have some kind of cape, the ends tied to their wrists. The figure made a motion with her staff and there was a bright sharp flash that disintegrated a shadow attacking Uranus and then the one attacking Moon and Tux. Without looking for a source, Moon got up and finished the rest with her attack. Tired and wounded, the scouts fell to their knees, holding their various cuts.  
  
Moon finally noticed the silhouette, "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone you can't know," came the soft voice, "Only here to help when needed most."  
  
Roganda was growing angry, "How dare you interfere!" she flickered away and appeared before the silhouette, throwing dark energy at them.  
  
The figure barely dodged it, spinning her staff and jabbing the blunt end at Roganda. She hit the ground, grabbing her chest. The figure landed on one knee, grabbing her singed arm. "Roganda," she grunted, "I don't want to have to hurt you. This isn't you. Don't let your mistress control you."  
  
Roganda glared, gritting her teeth, "So you did survive. Traitor! I know you now! You are weaker now then when last we met. My mistress will have you, make no mistake!" she stood quickly, throwing a dark shot at the figure.  
  
"Not today! Fantastic Shock!" A glittering bolt hit Roganda in the shoulder, sending her spinning in the air before she hit the ground.  
  
The figure still grunted in pain as she held her arm. The scouts caught a glimpse of shimmering white hair like moonlight. It seemed apparent from the silhouette that it was a woman, as she leaned on her staff a bit, still hiding in the shadows. She made a gesture and Neptune floated to her.  
  
Suddenly, Roganda seized Neptune as she stood up, shaking, "Think I'd give up so quickly?" she grunted, still wincing at burn in her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Neptune, laughing, "This one's coming with me!"  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon and Uranus yelled, followed by the others but it was to late. Roganda had vanished with Neptune.  
  
"No!" Uranus slammed a fist to the ground as she fell to her knees, "Michiru!"  
  
Saturn looked tearfully at the spot where they had vanished, "What's going to happen to her?" she whispered.  
  
Moon went to her knees, tears coming. She had failed. Most of the humans had been taken as well as Neptune, her friends were hurt and Tux looked to be in serious pain, "I failed," she whispered.  
  
Mercury spoke, "no, Sailor moon. You did your bet. We all did."  
  
"No," she continued, "I should have been here before. I could have done something!"  
  
Mars came and knelt before Moon, gripping her shoulders, "no, you couldn't have! Nothing would have changed what happened."  
  
Uranus nodded, still looking at the ground, "She's right." Then she suddenly looked in the direction of the shadows, standing up, "Where is she? The one who helped?"  
  
The others looked in the same direction. The unknown warrior was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Reminder: You wanna see more, Series or end it? Curious so please let me know. Bye-bye!  
  
  



	13. Beginning or End

Whoa, the response this story is growing. Glad you all like and again, sorry for delays. I am a college student after all and homework seems to be a priority here for some reason. :P But I am getting most of my writing done in class, it's just typing that takes time.  
  
And, like last time, I'd like a vote on something: finish story here and now or turn it into a Series? Please respond, this story is at stake and I'd like responses if that were all right. I have a perfect opening for the series if it happens. It's actually this chapter I'd open it with if that were the unanimous vote. So peeps, let me know. Hoo, hoo, and to end on chapter thirteen, how clever.  
  
Also, looking for a Beta Reader. After advice from fellow readers, I guess it'd be great to have one and not always spend so much time reading over my stuff again. I got too much to do. So any interested, email at naneeka@hotmail.com. Thanks!  
  
I believe congrats are in order for Unicorn Lady, one of my fave fanfic authors who has been nominated for Best Sarah Characters and Best Original Character. Please vote for her. Her story is great (The Searcher)! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and your continuing support. Well, on with the show!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Disclaimer: Must we really go on with this? Any other unknowns are mine, allllll mine!!! Wuhaaaaaa-*cough, wheeze, cack* Excuse me. Let's begin.  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
-----------------  
Beginning or End  
-----------------  
  
She grunted, wincing as sharp pain shot through her arm. Holding her shoulder, she entered the darkened apartment, leaning heavily against the wall as she closed the door. Silvery white curtains waved gently in the breeze coming from the open balcony. Slowly she made her way to a couch and lay on her side, wincing sharply.  
  
"Nope," she moaned, "Better sit." She rose, sitting stiffly, gazing at the curtains.  
  
Their was a soft jingle of a bell and a small tiger striped kitten ran into the room, jumped on the couch and meowed as it rubbed against her. She grinned, "Thought you'd never go for the 'cute and cuddly' look."  
  
The kitten seemed to sniff disdainfully and jumped off the couch. It glowed a bright blue and its shape grew larger and taller. Soon, a man sat in its place, arched eyebrows, somewhat pointed ears and short red hair. He wore a dark blue jump-suit with a silver belt and marking at his shoulders, elbows, along his legs, and a small one on the right side of his chest, looking very much like twisted vines, a pale blue rose bud and silver crescent moon behind it, facing up. His almond shaped eyes were like flashing emeralds. "Grandmother always liked that form," then he noticed her wince and rose quickly and sat by the woman, "You're hurt! I knew this was not a good idea."  
  
She grunted, "Nothing a little bandage and peroxide won't cure," she looked down, "She got one."  
  
"Damn!" he muttered under his breath, "We have to get her back. It must be prevented."  
  
Leaning forward, she took her face in her hands, "I would have saved her if I hadn't been so careless!"  
  
He summoned with a motion and a first aid kit appeared. He moved her tee-shirt sleeve back from her shoulder and began applying medication to it.  
  
She sucked in her breath, "Crap that burns!"  
  
"Hold still and it won't hurt as much," he chuckled as she glared. Then his face grew somber, "You couldn't have gotten to her in your condition. You've strained yourself just getting here. When did you return your form?"  
  
"Once I reached the alley near the complex," she winced as he wrapped a bandage around, tying it tightly. She grinned, "What would I do without your wonderful medical expertise?"  
  
"Probably groan and moan to another doctor. You shouldn't have gone out tonight. This place is still new to you."  
  
She looked up, gazing at the ceiling as she leaned back. She grinned a bit, "Not all that new. I remember what it was like before the new age. I've done my homework." Her grin broadened as she glanced at him, "I saw her."  
  
His eyes widened, "Yo-you did what?! Cripes, what were you thinking?! You realize that's not allowed, don't you? Geeze, what if she'd seen you?"  
  
"But she didn't. I made sure she was asleep. It was the only way I could go out tonight and not cause more struggle in her," she frowned sadly, "She is experiencing the attacks. And what's worse, I think she has met the one."  
  
He sucked in his breath, "Then it has begun," he whispered as she nodded. he hit the arm of the couch with his fist, causing it to shake, "But how can you tell?"  
  
"I have observed her with another and each time they meet, not long after, they black out. She has had the other attacks for a few weeks so it must mean..."  
  
"The darkness is returning or she is awakening." He frowned, "Do you suppose she realizes it?"  
  
She brought her hand to her face, thinking, "I'm not sure. I don't know what she's been told or if she has mentioned these attacks to anyone. Most likely she won't believe it is anything significant. She seemed confuse, yes but something isn't clicking. But it's showing," she looked at him, "Her hair. It's changing."  
  
"Right after meeting this other girl?"  
  
She nodded. He gazed at the drapes, "This is getting more and more complicated.(AN: You're telling me. I got lost back at 'Crap that burns'!) So what happens now?" (AN: *edge of her seat* Yeah, what happens? *realizes she has to type to see* Oh. Right.)  
  
Sitting back slowly, wincing at her shoulder, she sighed, "We watch and begin plan 'A'. Tomorrow I begin teaching at Crossroads High School and you..."  
  
"...attend classes at KO University," he chuckled, "Grams would be proud. You will be taking some evening classes in arts and drama..."  
  
"...and you on occasion will be teaching as well, as experience for teachers license."  
  
He nodded, "You've taken care of everything."  
  
"Well I had a lot of help. You don't think we'd be sent here without something to do, do you?"  
  
He chuckled and then a thought came to him, "Do you suppose there is a reason for our being here? We can't really interfere, you know."  
  
"I know, but we will better understand later. The main reason I went out tonight was to watch over the guardians. They have no idea what's coming. It could have been worse. But when Roganda was attacked I had to..."  
  
"Wait! Roganda? She was in charge of the attack?"  
  
She nodded slowly and then grabbed his arm, "Realize that this is before the new age. There is still hope. You wouldn't be here if that were not clear."  
  
Grimly he nodded, "I know, but still..."  
  
"It will change. have faith."  
  
"It still haunts... you know," he looked at her and it almost seemed like tears forming in his eyes, "I keep thinking... if only..."  
  
She took hold of him, hugging him, controlling her own tears, "We can do this. There was nothing to be done then. Just hold onto the hope for the future."  
  
He held her tighter, "I don't want to lose you too."  
  
She pulled away slightly, "You won't. We'll always be together."  
  
He hugged her again, "Now and forever."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...?   



End file.
